Fairy Tail Conquest
by Irene Dragneel
Summary: Can fortune repeatedly fall on one person's hands? Meet Natsu Dragneel, a man who has the perfect luck, someone who makes every man envy him and who is always surrounded by beautiful women. Smut story and Lemon fic
1. Chapter 1

**Ahhhh I'm here again and this time I'm publishing this new Fic that of course is still associated with Fairy Tail. I will finish this and my other fic before going onto any other story, because I doubt this will be the only two stories. I hope I do not become enter a writer's block because that would so suck.**

 **P.s: yeahh i'm watching the latest One Piece episode and i have to admit it is very good and the current opening is also cooler than the previous opening which was exaggerated and didn't match the theme, Zou is not Wano -_- yeahhhh!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not my property if it was, I would undoubtedly have Natsu killed in the form of END and Erza would have cried because she lost the most important person for her (just ignore my fantasy)**

 **Rate: Mature (M) and Mature Adult (MA) children under 18 years please stay away.**

 **Warning: This Fanfiction contains lemons and smut. This fic is all sex and is not recommended for children under 18 years who should not read this. I will not repeat this again because I have warned you, this is 90% Lemon and 10% Plot: v.**

 **FAIRY TAIL CONQUEST**

 **Hiro Mashima**

 **Fairy Tail**

\- **Magnolia City**

*Kring *Kring *kring

"Ughh ... Mornings are annoying" Natsu moaned as he opened his eyes when the alarm rang, the sound bouncing across his room "Good morning Magnolia Huammzzzz!" he yawned, his mouth opening wide as he looked at the clock to see that it was 5:30 am, which in other words meant it was too still early for him to get up since his lecture started at 7:30.

Natsu, lives alone, without his parents, his mother having died when he graduated from high school soon after his father, who also died when Natsu was 10 years old. Now he lives in a large apartment with 25 rooms, currently occupied by himself and 15 other people, and all of which he is good friends with as they all went to the same high school together at Magnolia High school. Now he's 20 years old even though his face looks like he is 15 years old.

Natsu got up and immediately took a shower and after taking the relaxing bath he sat on his chair and watched his favorite TV show, accompanied by a cup of warm coffee. He knew there was still a lot of time left to enter his lecture at Fiore University, owned by the mother of one of his friends.

* Tok * Tok * Tok * Tok

Natsu hears the sound of the door being knocked and when he opens it he is greeted with the sight of a green haired woman "Oh, good morning aunt Bisca" said Natsu friendly, the clothes the lady was wearing being quite attractive and instantly getting his attention.

"Good morning Natsu" Bisca replied, smiling as she knew in which direction Natsu's gaze was fixated in "And how many times have I told you to stop calling me 'aunt', it gives the impression I'm old" naturally she was wearing a mini pink tank top, from which her nipples stood out as her breasts were tightly pressed against it making them look great in his, that covered her top and while her bottom was being covered by a short towel that adds a sexy touch to her look.

Bisca Mulan, a 35 year old woman with long green hair, black eyes and a pair of red dyed lips. Even though she is not as young her beauty is the same as when she was younger with her big ass and H-Cup sized breasts, which according to some people around her made her a total MILF, which Natsu agrees with.

She is also the owner of this apartment. After the divorce with her husband she bought a vast land and built this apartment to rent it, because according to the woman in question she needed the extra money because her actual job as a police, is no a really well paid job, and because she needed to pay a professional babysitter to take care of her child while she was working, which was not cheap.

"How's Asuka?" asked Natsu to get some news on the woman's child "Getting up from sleep?"

"Still sleeping in her room" answered Bisca "Ahh, by the way I forgot I have something for you" she gave him a box of brownies "I wanted to give it to you last night so you could eat it, but you were in a really deep sleep and I couldn't bear the thought of waking you"

"Ahhh thank you so much" said Natsu receiving it with pleasure, but before he eat it he sees someone he knows "Hi, I see you survived getting up Pierced Face" he greeted the black haired man, who had various piercings on his face, that was walking in his direction.

"Hoammzz! Good morning as well Pinky Chef" said Gajeel as he yawned, apparently he was still sleepy, his desire to go back to sleep clearly visible in his eyes "Enjoy your day and good morning aunt Bisca" he walked past the two.

"Pay attention where you walk" said Natsu as he sweatdropped seeing his friend's behavior.

"Sorry Natsu, we will have to postpone our chat, there's a lot of things I have to do now" said Bisca as she turned around leaving the pink haired guy "Enjoy the food"

 _'Urgghh! Breathe Natsu, breathe'_ thought Natsu as he stared at the lady walk away, noticing how the MILF's ass sways in with every step _'Arrhh, this is really bad!'_ if he didn't risk being arrested for it he would have pulled the woman to his room, taken her to his mattress and destroyed her.

.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

.

\- **Fiore University**

Natsu enters the auditorium in which his lecture will take place. Natsu finances his college with his own money he made from working in a restaurant as a chef. Now he sat in his class waiting for the lecturer to arrive while taking out a book and trying not joke with his friends who were talking quietly among themselves except for Elfman who as always was shouting about masculinity.

"Hey! You have some free time?" said Gray as he casually hit Natsu's head.

"Oii! Asshole!" Natsu screamed holding his head in light pain "Are you looking for trouble huh?!"

"Hahaha I'm sorry" Gray said with a guilty laugh "But seriously, when are you free?"

"Free?" said Natsu thinking "If you're planning something on Sunday and Saturday I can but any other day I don't think I can" Natsu has college from Monday to Friday and is always busy on those days whereas Saturday and Sunday he has a lot of free time because he only works for a few hours "Why do you have in mind?"

"We can go to the game store, I read on the Internet that there is a lot of new and cool games that just got released" said Gray with an excited smile.

"What game do you want to buy?" Natsu asked.

"A lot, because I have been collecting enough money to buy quite a lot of games" answered Gray while scratching his head "hmm! I want to buy Fallout 4, Outlast 2, God of War 4 and The Evil Within 2"

"Outlast 2? Wasn't that game released two months ago with the DLC?" said Natsu as suddenly something his friend said caught his attention "wait! The Evil Within 2? That game is out already?"

"Well, when it was released my XBOXone was damaged so I had to use all my money to fix it and couldn't buy it" said Gray lethargically "And yeah! The release was 4 days ago and from what I heard the story from the game is still as good as the previous series"

"Don't spoil me please, that would suck" Natsu said shortly as the Lecturer entered the auditorium, Gray returning to his seat rapidly.

Natsu knows who this Lecturer is pretty well since this woman is none other than the mother of his friend Erza Belserion.

Irene Belserion is a Lecturer as well as the Rector and owner of the University, a 39-year-old adult woman who has long scarlet hair, with both sides braided, which fell loosely on her back. Her face showed that she used powder, which was not too thick so to let her beautiful natural looks stand out, along with a pink lipstick that adds to the sexy look by coloring her lips. But the two things that stood out the most about her were her breasts, which were a JJ-Cup size that he considers to be a remarkably big size, and her legs which were encapsulated in long white stockings and red high heels.

Natsu is confused at how can a woman like her, who no longer has youth on her side, stay as sexy and beautiful as young women nowadays? But now that Natsu thinks about it, that saying that women are sexier than their own daughters is true in Irene's case since Irene is a more mature and adult version of Erza.

 _'Really? Shit!'_ said Natsu a little upset since the woman's outfit is really teasing him and makes him horny, his cock now slightly hardened.

Obviously, her clothes were enough to invite his attention since she was wearing a black short skirt that was tightly gripping her big butt, a white shirt with the first two buttons undone, showing the cleavage of the woman, and a pair of black Jasper glasses. It's only natural that Natsu's eyes did not blink as he stared at her, the rest of the men in the auditorium, who stared at the lecturer, didn't moved their eyes from her as well.

"Good morning kids" Irene smiled.

"Good morning"

 _'What do we have here?'_ Irene stares at the room, her eyes looming at everyone in the auditorium before landing on Natsu who was staring at her unblinkingly making her smile seductively. She knows her body is seductive and sexy but she is not the type of person who shows her body to everyone since only one person can play her body the way she likes it and that person is sitting in that corner there.

From the first moment she saw Natsu, he was 18 years old if she remembers correctly, she thought him to be handsome and funny, and she began to look forward to being close to him since he interested her enough to the point that she finally fell in love with him, her daughter also harboring feelings for the man with pink hair.

"Okay, now give me the homework I left you a week ago please" Irene's command of the tone was formal and all of them were passing by her, giving her their homework but when Natsu passed "uhmmm Natsu" she called, her tone a bit soft.

Natsu pauses and looks at her "ohh, what is it sensei?" he said back.

"Can you come later after class is done to my office for a bit?" said Irene as she smiled, she had a plan to make him fall in her arms and she will executed when the lecture is done.

"Sure" Natsu replied nodding, unaware of her intentions.

'Nice! The first step was successful ' Irene excitement was at its highest, she would have screamed like an excited teenager if nobody was in the auditorium, but she has an image to maintain after all 'This will be a good start' alittle pink hue appeared on her cheeks.

.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

.

\- **Rector's room**

*Tok *Tok *Tok

"Enter please"

Upon hearing her reply he entered the Rector's room and he sees her sitting at her desk with a sensual pose, her legs crossed making Natsu able to see the panties she was wearing, and her shirt a little more opened so he could get a look at the lady's big chest, his crotch slightly reacting to her pose.

"What is wrong?" Natsu asked closing the door of the office and walking towards her.

"No need to hurry, sit down first" Irene said smiling when she saw Natsu's reaction to her as he Natsu sat down "you want a drink? Something to eat maybe?" she offered.

"Tea please" Natsu replied, a little weird out since for some reason he was being treated like a guest instead of the normal student that he was.

Soon the woman returned with a cup of tea "please enjoy" she said putting the cup of tea on his hands, her tone was one of a waitress serving her customer.

"So what do you need me for, sensei?" asked Natsu as he sipped the tea.

"Do you know about sex?" answered Irene unceremoniously.

Natsu spat out the drink, which had been going down his throat, in shock "h-huh? What?" he picked up his ear making sure his hearing was not being obstructed by something.

"Do you know about sex? Have you done it before?" said Irene.

"Why are you asking that?" Natsu shouted in panic as a blush clouded his face "Of course I know about it… I've never done it though!"

"Fufufu! I'm glad to hear that" Irene chuckled 'he's still a virgin huh? This is my chance to take the lead' she sits on the desk with a sensual and inviting pose which makes his member, that hardened, tighten against his pants "What if I told you to do it with me, right here?"

"WHAT!" Natsu shouted with a heavy blush burning on his face "What are you saying Sensei? You know it's not proper for pupils and teachers to do that!"

"So you don't want to do it?" Irene said a bit disappointed "I get it if you don't, after all I'm old and no longer appealing"

Natsu panicked at the sad expression on the woman's face "Ohh no! No, that was not what I meant! And I didn't mean that I didn't want to do it with you Sensei, I would be happy to do it with you, yeah! You are really is beautiful, hot and sexy but you are Erza's mother and what did would she think if she found out I was having sex with her mother?"

"Thank you for the compliment" said Irene while blushing softly "And you don't have to worry about Erza, she won't get angry" she said while thinking that maybe she and her daughter could give the handsome pink head a threesome.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Natsu, trying to make sure she was serious "You know, this is something that you should only do with the person you love" he wanted to be absolutely sure she was okay with this, he did not want to face coercion charges later if this turns out the wrong way.

 _'Really man, no wonder my daughter loves him'_ Irene smiled, she still remembered the behavior of her child who kept Natsu's photo under her pillow "I'm sure Natsu, because you're my dearest person Natsu"

"Sensei"

"Call me by my name when we're alone"

After hearing her words Natsu approached the Rector of his University as Irene closed her eyes since she knew Natsu would bring his and her lips together so they could kiss each other.

Natsu embraces the woman's waist as she does his neck while a passionate kiss ensues between the two as both give the other access to the others mouth, an intense making out of passion happening as the two devoured each other rapidly.

"Mmmmhhhhppp!" Irene moaned when Natsu attacks her mouth using his tongue to ravish her hole but she does not want to lose to him in something like this so she takes revenge by shaking her tongue, moving it wildly, and starting a fight with him inside her mouth.

Natsu can feel the inside of the woman's mouth, relishing in her sweet taste that contained a hint of apples and a caffeine blend that was all over her oral cavity. The woman was becoming crazy with the kiss, while he relished in his now favorite taste of Scarlet Woman, but he did not care about it and kept kissing her, tearing up her mouth with his tongue and melting her brain with pleasure.

 _'Oh! My how can this be so delicious?'_ Irene sighed happily after retreating from her tongue war with him since she finally lost and let Natsu start to brush her mouth while her face reflected how she was starting to like it.

Both of Natsu's hands moved down and to the back globes of Irene as he thinks he wants to own scarlet woman's ass, as he strokes and massages it slowly, his tongue still continuing to break through Irene's mouth and onto her throat, before he squeezed her giant ass and gave it a small, but strong, slap making her squeal and break the kiss.

Irene moaned out loud, not caring that people outside her office could hear them "Ughhh! Yes, I can't believe I have not experienced this in so long"

"How long has it been?" Natsu asked, both hands still squeezed this MILF's big ass, trying to leave an imprint of his hands on her meaty cheeks.

"Hmmmm?! Since Erza was born" Irene replied "Ever since that bastard left me I have been burning to get fucked"

"Wow! It must be hard to hold out on the taste of sex for so long, of course you will enjoy that flavor again" Natsu grinned.

"Will I?" Irene opened all the buttons of the shirt and threw it on the floor revealing her gigantic breasts being compressed in a red bra "So what are you going to do now? Since I'm haven't been in touch with this for so long, how about you show me how a young man does it" she deliberately bounces her chest with her hands as her expression turns into an erotic one.

 _'I'm going to enjoy this'_ Natsu grinned as he pushed the woman onto the desk and started playing with the two big melons with both of his hands, he could feel the chewy texture and soft skin of the woman under him "wow! It's really great, I'm lucky to be holding this" his hands played with her tits, twirling them like the analogs of his Playstation's controller at his home.

"Hmmmmmm! You're not bad at this" commented Irene as she moaned and let Natsu do what he wanted with her body "My girls are big so why don't you do this all over them Ahhhhh!" she sighs as Natsu roughly squeezes her chest, pinching them and mauling them.

Natsu's hand snaked to her back and opened the bra before throwing it away. He stared at the perfect and naked breasts, his two eyes stuck on the bright pink colored nipples that were rock hard. Natsu uncomfortably stroked the right chest while his other hand squeezed and twisted the left tit and nipple.

"Ohhhh Fuck!" Irene sighed constantly as Natsu started sucking on her sensible milk bags rendering her unable to do anything but stroke his pink hair, letting Natsu nip her nipples, and just enjoyed the sensations "hmmmmm! Fuck Natsu!" she sighed again, this time drawing it out longer as she stuck her head back, extending her neck.

Natsu continued to poke and lick the woman's rose pink nipples with his tongue while his hands keep playing with them, twirling them continuously while his tongue ran over them a like they were lollipops which made Irene's sighs of pleasure become erratic and louder.

"Ahhhh cuminggg!" Irene yelled as she felt the orgasm she had not felt for a long time, her nipples vibrating with pleasure "Ohhh! Fuck! Natsu!" she did not get to escape the orgasm as Natsu squeezed the two big balls while licking the hardened nipples that were the epicenter of the tremor of pleasure that was rocking her body.

"Hmmmm! You taste fantastic Sensei!" Natsu moaned as he nudged the nipples, his hands never letting go of the two big breasts.

"Ahhh ~ I know hmmmm!" Irene gripped the pink hair she was holding and pressed him dipper into her big chest "And ~ uhhh! Call me ahh! Irene ~ Ahhhhh I'm cummminggg againnn!" she moaned longly after feeling an orgasm for the second time 'Oh God! How can he be so good at this? Hmmm!'

Natsu stops playing with the big chest "Hahaha Irene-Chan" he calls her, the addition of the 'chan' making the woman blush.

"My! My! My! Natsu it's not good if you don't enjoy yourself as well" Irene said as she slithered in between the table and his body until she was crouching with her face right between his legs.

She took the belt off and undid it before she slid his trousers down and looked at the part that had hardened against his boxers "Let's try and see what you have in here" she pulls the boxer down revealing a 14 inch cock, long and hardened for her "Oh my! This is really big and long, how can you hide this under your pants?" she caressed the hardened penis with her soft hands.

"Uhhhhh! Yeah! I don't know either, I'm too confused about how it's this big" Natsu moaned when her soft hands stroked the bottom of his pipe.

Irene wiped his phallus with a little lick on the front while she held it with her right hand, rubbing it, as her tongue made it wet. She began lather all the cock with her tongue until Natsu's cock's was wet with her saliva.

"Hmmmm! It's delicious" Irene said still licking but now moving down so she could start licking the hanging cum balls, her right hand holding his penis and heading upwards as she kept licking the balls _'Hmmmm! It's so big I'm not sure my cunt can handle this'_

"Guhhhhh!" Natsu moaned as he saw this scarlet haired woman licking and delighting on his balls while his cock kept shaking in her hand "Ahhhhhh Irene-chan" she moved up, away from his milk balloons, and soon he felt his penis in the mouth of the woman.

Irene did so slowly, putting the dick into her mouth and as her tongue spun around the head, licking what had entered her mouth 'I _don't know if this is getting worse or better, but it's too big and long to get it in completely'_ she just put half into her mouth, her lips hurting as they were stretched as wide as they could.

Natsu doesn't care much anymore so he holds the woman's red hair and forces all his fucker into her mouth making Irene look up, shocked with rudeness shining in man's eyes and touches as she stares at him with her own watery orbs but soon she starts to get used to it, enjoying it.

Irene starts to get used to the size of Natsu in her mouth and starts to relax as she moves back and forth slowly, while using both hands to hold onto his thighs to balance herself onto a more pleasurable position from which the cock can go smoothly down her throat which made Natsu moan.

"Something is coming" said Natsu as he feels something building in his pelvis as a tickling sensation spread from his balls to his abdomen.

Irene stopped sucking and took the twitching pipe out of her mouth "Go ahead! Spray your delicious cum in my mouth" she said as she buried the cock on her mouth again and sucked him but this time the movement was faster which made him throw his head up.

"AHHHHHH ~ CUMMMINGGG!" Natsu shouted as he ejaculated out all of his cum into Irene's mouth as the feeling of surprise reached her mind when she felt Natsu's massive and thick ejaculation which landed right on her tongue and immediately she started to gulp the sperm down into her stomach _'Ohh! ~ God! His Cum is Delicious!'_ inner Irene feels an orgasm as well when Sperm gets into her mouth, her lips never letting go of the cock in her mouth as she wins all the delicious hot liquid _'Ohhh! Fuck! The cum, it's so much'_ her mouth was filled to the brim as he kept cumming forcing her to let go of his cock, since her cheeks were burning from the excess of cum in her fuck hole, and soon the warm juice sprayed onto her hair, face, and breasts while she just smiled with a heavy sigh, accepting all that came to her.

"Sorry" said Natsu as he saw her face and the woman's chest full of white fluid "I didn't mean to do that" Irene ignored him and started to eat and drink all his sperm from her skin.

"No problem, I don't care about it" Irene replied as she drank all the cum in her body until nothing remained "It's so thick, I can feel the seeds of youth fufufu!" she laughed a little "It tastes really delicious in my mouth" she immediately put away all the objects on the desk and she lays on it "Come on, Big boy!"

Natsu starts to unleash all of the clothes still on his body before he rips her black skirt and her pink underwear, with Teddy Bear motifs, and strips it all off until the woman is fully naked, her wet vagina visible "Oh! Wow you're really wet Irene-chan" he starts to play with her little pussy, digging in with his fingers.

"Ahh ~ Hurry! Stupid brat!" Irene groaned with annoyance because her body was burning hot.

Natsu positioned his penis right in front of the woman's vagina "As you command my queen" he started pushing inside slowly, Irene moaned as she held onto the desk because of the sheer size of his big cock. Natsu inserted 7 inches and as a result Irene immediately shouted while holding back the pain in her body, he followed her shout by pushing in until he was 10 inches inside her and as a result she shouted, hard.

"AHHHHH ~ I'm CUMMMMIIINGGGG!"

"Are you sure you want to continue this?" Natsu asked, a little worried when this woman shouted "if you don't want to I can stop this now" he can feel that her vagina is quite narrow, wet, and warm even though she gave birth to a child.

"I don't want you to stop, Ahhh!" Irene sighs when Natsu plays with her sensitive nipples "And you can do anything to me, I don't care" her hand stroked the chest of this pink-haired man as he grinned after hearing her answer, he immediately pushed it all in. The woman returned to shouting.

"OHHHH ~ FUCKING GOD! I'M CUMMMIIINGGG AGAIN!" Irene moaned as Natsu's penis is too long for her and when he hit her uterus she became really hot, her body feeling like Tsunami had crashed inside her when Natsu entered her by force, forcing her cunt walls to stretch for his fucker.

Natsu holds her thighs and widens her stance to allow himself easier movement as he begins to move with short thrusts, slowly letting her get used to it until he started to accelerate the pace of his tempo, fucking her back and forth, shaking the desk.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! So fucking good Natsu!" Irene whimpered, her mouth opened as she seemed to be enjoying it too much, her hands holding her own breasts and squeezing them "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! It feel good!" Natsu kissed her lips and didn't let the woman scream again.

Irene received the kiss happily as she hugged his head, this pink haired man's thrashing her lips open making their tongues clash with each other as Natsu's hand moves up and holds her big breasts, grabbing onto her own hands, and squeezed them roughly.

Irene let go of the kiss and didn't stop shouting "Ohh Fuck You! Too Rough!" she felt Natsu's very quick movements as he hit her sensitive body in every spot she likes.

"You're the one who said I can do anything I want, so prepare yourself dear!" Natsu grinned at her, instantly speeding up his movement again before Irene unceasingly shouted like a banshee "say if you like it?" he turned the two big milk balls and played with her nipples with his fingers.

"Ahhhh! Yes! I like it! But please go slower" Irene screams, Natsu really makes her body smolder hotly as she just accepted everything that went into her body "Ahhh ~ I'm sorry to have spoken like that" she was about to reverse their position but she loses all of her strength and power to this pink haired guy.

"Your request is rejected dear" Natsu said as he moved down, pressing himself closer to her, and saw her big breasts swirled every time he moved forward with his fucking "Any request that comes out of your mouth other than asking me to continue fucking you in rejected" he started licking and sucking her delicious nipples.

"OHHHH FUCK! IT'S FEEL ~ GOOD!" Irene moaned loudly as she continued to sigh like a whore and she didn't care if anyone heard her as she kept sighing wantonly while she waited for her climax.

Natsu stopped sucking her pink nipples and felt something wanting to explode "Argghhh something is coming out" he knows his ejaculation can't be held back "Do you want me to pull out?" he asks as the fucking continues.

"Please! ~ Ahhh! Keep it in ~ Ahhh!" replied Irene sighs as she knows the man in front of her is reaching his climax and so does her but slowly instead of Natsu who quickly continues his rapid movements "Ah! Ah! Ah Ah! Fuck!" she can't hold it anymore and she finally cums, both reaching their orgasm together.

"OHH FUCK! CUMMING!"

"FUCKING GOD! ~ I'M CUMMINGG!"

Irene just opened her mouth as she felt a huge liquid spray into her body, her gaze blocked by her eyelids, as she enjoyed the feeling of his cum painting her _'It's fucking good ~ my womb it's so hot!'_ she gives a long sigh as his ejaculation didn't stop _'Ohhh Fuck! It's too much cum!'_ she does not know believe it but his cumming somehow stops and Natsu slides his cock out of Irene's pussy.

"So can we continue?" Natsu grinned, his dick still hardened "Because, I know you will not faint with just that, won't you?"

"Hmmmm?" Irene sees the baby juice coming out of her pussy and she picks it up and puts it in her mouth "Hhmmm really Delicious ~ then, how are you gonna make me faint big boy?" she widened her thigh, already hooked on his cock, wanting to do it again.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Never underestimate the young" Natsu grinned "Turn around!" he wanted fuck her from behind and of course Irene pursued what the man said.

"You have a big ass as hot as your tits, no wonder so many people talk about you and often fantasize to do this with you" said Natsu as stroked her butt and massaged it with both hands "But, unfortunately they can only fantasize because only I can do this with you" he gave her a small slap.

"Hmmmm! Of course I already know that, I just let them fantasize and masturbate thinking about me Ahh" Irene sighed she looked back at him "I do have a nice body but, that does not mean I give it to them for free because only one person can do it and that's you Ohhh! ~ FUCK!" she screamed in pain when Natsu slapped her butt again, this time harder.

"Of course what you have now is all mine too" Natsu grinned he gave a long look at the ass which was usually snow white but was now smooth red "Because I will not let anyone have you" he put his cock in position with her cunt and immediately stared pushing everything with a loud groan and no signal for her to be prepared "Ahh it's tight and hot!" he sighs deliciously.

Irene moaned when her pussy was hit by something so big which resulted in her instantly having a quick orgasm that felt like a Tsunami flooding the inside of her body and she couldn't stop the shout "OHHHH ~ FUCK I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" she does not know how many times she has had an orgasm, she thinks it may have been 4 times but she doesn't really care, she just wanted to enjoy this now.

Natsu knows this woman has not been touched or fucked for a long time because of how tight she is but now he won't think of that because his on fucking this scarlet woman. He started to move back and forth, slowly, until finally he build a fast tempo, her ass jiggling like jelly with each thrust.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Irene didn't stop shouting when his cock continuously hit her womb's door, her mouth opened with her tongue sticking out like a dog "Fuck Me! Natsu!" her eyes rolled over as her facial expression reflected pleasure, she asked him the same question again.

"As you command" Natsu said holding the woman's hands and pulling her back "You! Really are a slut Irene-chan!" he continues to accelerate his movements while he sees her breasts bounce every time he moves forward and fast making him want to feel them but he holds back on it because there is nothing he enjoys more than to make the Rector behave like a whore.

"Ahh! Fuck! Yes! I'm really a Slut!" Irene moaned hard, the vulgar conversation makes the sex more enjoyable for her, the dirty words making her body burn hotter "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck me more! Fuck! Me! So Hard!" she begged as her eyes to started to get blurry and her vision blackened with every move Natsu made as he punched all of her pleasure points.

"Hehehe I would do it even if you didn't told me to" Natsu laughs as he slowed a little the rate of his tempo and released his cock from insides of this brown eyed woman.

Irene turned and wondered why Natsu stopped when she was almost at her climax but before she could talk that big cock of his immediately hit her body again and as a result her eyes went wide and she couldn't help but feeling the pleasure "OHHHHH! ~ FUCKKKK!" she immediately climaxed around Natsu's cock.

Natsu continues to fuck her that way with Irene constantly moaning like a whore, her eyes spinning, her mouth opened with her tongue protruding from her mouth. There was nothing else on her mind other than the cock fucking her brains out, she felt like he was going to make her crazy.

"Something is coming, where do you want it?" Natsu knows he's already at his limit.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck! Inside! I want to feel your seed in my womb ahhhh! Fuckkk!" Irene tries to focus on talking but with Natsu's delicious penis power incessantly hitting her sensitive parts her talking skills were rendered useless.

Natsu couldn't hold it anymore "Here I go, get ready! I'm cummmingg!" he gave a little push inward and immediately sprayed his liquid into her vagina, Irene didn't know how long it would take him to stop cuming so she just stayed doggie style position while he came.

"OHHHH! FUCKING! GOD! I'M CUMINGGGGGG ASSSSS WEEEEEEEELL!" Irene shouts, her pupils rotating and her eyes staring up as she Natsu was spraying his sperm like a water hose into her body _'UHHH! Fuck! How much till he stops? His cum is flooding my womb!'_ she thinks this maybe his biggest ejaculation so far but she doesn't care about it and still enjoys it until the end.

After he stopped spraying her, Natsu pulls out and stared at Irene's wide hole from which their combined cum flowed out sperm "Ahhh it was really fun Irene-chan" he sighed with relief.

"Of course it was fun" Irene replied from the desk as she could see Natsu's still hard penis "It's hard to believe after all that ejaculation you're still this hard?" she is quite amazed with Natsu's stamina, this could be an advantage.

"Of course it is, by seeing your beautiful naked body like this is not hard for me to hold it up" Natsu said and he can see the perfect body of an adult woman, with scarlet hair, round ass and breasts of a fantastic size "So, are we dating now? I mean, if you don't mind" the thought of dating a woman who is far from his age is not a problem for him, especially since the scarlet woman in front of him is extremely beautiful.

"Of course we are dating, I don't think a relationship between a student and teacher is bad" Irene blushed as she was glad there was someone who wanted her despite her age "You know we have to keep this a secret right?" she kissed his lips and Natsu accepted it.

Natsu then releases the kiss "Of course I'll keep this quiet" he didn't want anyone to know about this as his companions would probably see it as something bad.

"And, Hmmm! It seems that little bird here needs to be taken cared of" Irene stroked his cock softly "What do you say? Should we go for the third round?" she winked at him sexily.

"Sorry Irene-chan I can't" Natsu rejects her offer even though he actually wants to keep doing this until the woman faints "I have to work now and I don't want to disappoint Mr. Yajima" Irene heard him, a little bit disappointed but she was able to understand it.

"Why don't I go over there?" offered Irene "Yeah! Rather than you having to wait for a bus it might be better if I take you to work?"

"Sure, it doesn't sound bad."

.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

.

\- **Restaurant Yajima**

Restaurant Yajima is located on the Seafront which is still in the Hargeon area. The restaurant is owned by the former member of the Council Mister Yajima, and the reason Natsu got hired to work here is because of his skill in cooking and also because his father and the old man who owned the restaurant knew each other. He worked here with two of his friends, Jet and Droy.

"Hey, Natsu?" called Jet while cutting some meat before putting it in a pot.

Natsu turned towards him when he heard his name "Hmmmmm? What's up?"

"There's a beautiful woman sitting there" answered Jet while staring at the person without a flickering "She looks like an angel"

"Where?" Natsu wanted to know what the supposed angel looked like but did not see any beautiful woman "ahhh, you're just making this up, where is this woman?"

"There, the one sitting in the corner idiot!" responded Jet irritated "There, you see?" he pointed at the intended person in question and Natsu followed his gaze, recognizing the woman instantly because of her red hair. He stared at Irene Belserion, the woman who drove him here but didn't leave because she wanted to wait his for work to be over.

"She's been there for an hour and has ordered twice, she seems to be waiting for someone." Droy comments with a tray of food "She kind of looks like Erza doesn't she?" he said as he handed the tray of food to the customer and moved back to stand close to Natsu.

"It's her mother" Natsu replied, agreeing that she did looked extremely similar to Erza but more adult and matured "Besides she is the Rector of the University where I study"

"No wonder she's so beautiful and mature" praised Jet before resuming his work as Natsu laughed dryly since he didn't want to spill his secret. Suddenly his mobile vibrated and his ringtone sounded.

He took the phone discretely and ssaw that he has a message. He read it rapidly.

 _Hey dear, do you have a break after all this work? Should we talk in a quiet alley? I have something good for you ;) Hmmm! Well, just wait till you're free and will I give you something special._

 _Your Love: Irene_

Natsu could only shake his head as he actually felt her sex appeal through the message, understanding exactly what she meant when she wrote 'something special', having learned just how horny the woman can be. He was really lucky to be dating a beautiful, sexy and big breasted lady like Irene that also wanted to fuck him all the time. He couldn't wait for his break.

He shook his head rapidly, trying to focus on all the work he needed to do until his break.

.

.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

.

.

\- **Small alley**

"Ughgghh! Yeah! It's so good Irene-chan!" Natsu moaned while leaning against a wall in a half-naked condition while standing above a scarlet haired woman that was giving him a titfuck that made him throw his head back and hiss as he felt the two soft breasts flanking his cock with every movement "Your! Breast are so ~ Firm!" he moaned deliciously.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it" Irene said, smiling with both hands holding her breasts as she flanked her boyfriend's cock while moving up and down "Your penis is really big! ~ Even my ex-husband wasn't this big" she licked the tip of Natsu's penis with her tongue while her breasts massaged the rest.

"Ughh yeah! Are you sure it's okay to do it in a place like this?" asked Natsu moaning while his hand stroked the scarlet locks "It's not that I don't like it but I'm afraid that people might see us like this ughhh!" he moaned again, feeling his slit being teased by the woman's wet tongue.

"Hmmmm! It doesn't matter if we get caught, let them watch us like this hmmmm!" said Irene who kept licking the big head and kept flanking his shaft with her big breasts "After all, we are a couple so there is nothing wrong with this, we can have sex wherever we want" she accelerated her movements.

Natsu felt something coming out and he grabbed Irene's head before putting his penis into the mouth of this red haired woman "Ahhhh! ~ Cumming!" he sprayed the warm sperm liquor into Irene's mouth and forced her to swallow it all.

 _'Ohh ~ Fucking Good! His Cum Delicious!'_ Irene calmly swallowed all the warm seed that went into her mouth until none was left before sighing after taking the cock out of her mouth since there was no more juice to drink "We been having sex for a few hours and you're still this hard? Geez! Your stamina is really monstrous" her hand still holding Natsu's penis and shaking it slowly before licking it all with her tongue.

Natsu likes to see the Rector's expression that looks hungry and thirsty for his penis "I know but I wonder what Erza would think if she saw her mother put on the facial expression of a whore hungry for cock?" he let the lady lick his penis.

"I'm a whore, but just for you" Irene replied with a red blush on her cheeks "Besides, I don't mind if Erza knows about our relationship and besides it would be good if we could invite her to join us" she sucked Natsu's penis into in her mouth.

"You want to me to fuck your daughter?" Natsu smirked at her, thinking that the idea of fucking Erza is not so bad because, like her mother she is also a beautiful and sexy redhead "You're really a naughty mother for offering your daughter like that"

Irene released his penis from her mouth "I'm a naughty mom but just so you know my daughter likes you too" she still remembers all the times she caught her daughter saving Natsu's photo under her pillow and making it her mobile wallpaper

"I didn't know that" Natsu was a little shocked to hear this, having not imagined that the girl, who often hits him if he acts foolishly, had feelings for him "I thought she liked Jellal?" he had heard rumors that they were dating when she was at a public school.

"It's just a rumor, and there was never any strong evidence at all that they were dating" Irene said angrily since she was never comfortable with that arrogant, flirty man that was way too proud of his position and power, that feeling multiplied when it came to the man's father who was constantly hitting on her, making her tired of having to constantly turn him down "And if there ever was I never approved it because only you are entitled to get my daughter"

"Calm down, I'll think about it later" Natsu said as he didn't seemed to mind having more than one lover at the same time "But now I have to focus on you again" he grabs Irene and pushes the scarlet woman to the wall with him positioning against her back.

"OHH! ~ FUCK! Very ~ Rough Natsu!" Irene sighed happily as Natsu forced her to stick to the wall with her tattered breasts mashing against the cool surface.

"Oh, you don't like it when I'm being rude?" Natsu grinned as he lifted up her skirt and saw the pink underwear that tasted fun for him "And here is so warm and wet" he plays with her vagina, his finger moving inside.

"Hmmmmm! ~ Ahhhhh!" Irene sighs longingly, feeling Natsu's fingers play with the inside of her vagina as she feels Natsu touching her clitoris resulting in her orgasming coming quickly "Ahhhhh! ~ Cummingg!" she took a deep breath to feel the sensation of pleasure in her body.

"Delicious!" said Natsu as he sucked on a finger covered with lady's juice, it tasted like an apple with a crisp flavor of caffeine "And now it's straight to the core." he took off her underwear. He positioned himself at her cunt's level before he spread Irene's legs to have easy access.

"Please! Would you do it slowly?" Irene begs him, she doesn't know if she can take his roughness again because she feels she might get crazy.

"I can't promise that dear" Natsu said while trying to adjust his cock against her lips before putting all of his penis into Irene's vagina "ahhh ~ Very hot and wet Irene-chan" he felt Irene's possession over his cock, her narrow walls holding him inside.

Irene turns her eyes up, her mouth opens and her body shakes when Natsu puts his big penis inside her and can't hold back the scream as she climaxed around "OHHHHH FUCKING BASTARD! I'M CUMHHHMMMPPPP!" she couldn't shout again when two of Natsu's fingers were shoved into her mouth to shut her up. Soon she began to calm down and let Natsu fuck her while she felt the pleasure of the two fingers in her mouth while sucking and licking them like candy.

Natsu continued to strike the woman's intimate organ from behind, his right hand was busy with her mouth and his left hand squeezed one her big breasts without pausing. Irene's mind was now completely blank and unfocused, her eyeballs pointing up, her mouth opened with her tongue protruding, the only thing that she could focus at the moment was the cock in her.

Natsu felt his climax coming closer "Fuck! I'm ready to cum honey" he is now holding this scarlet woman's tits and squeezing them nonstop while continuing to fuck her without stopping a bit.

Irene is now crazy, she wants to keep doing this forever "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Me please! Honey!" she sighed and yelled like a whore, her mind was ruined and she couldn't think straight "Ohhh ~ Fuck! Cum inside! I ~ Really like your seed! ~ In my womb!" she doesn't care if somebody hears her.

"Here it comes! Take all my seed!" Natsu shouts and pushes inward with sperm fluid coming out of his cock and spraying all over her narrow vagina, both of his hands gripping onto her breasts for leverage.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Irene moaned, her long body feeling in heaven after feeling the greatest orgasm of her life which was visible from her stupid smiley face, with a heavy red blush all over her skin "Your ~ Cock! ~ Broke my pussy sore!" she kept talking though she didn't seemed to want to do it because of the incredible pleasure she was feeling

"I love you" said Natsu while kissing Irene's lips, still inside her.

After that Irene broke the kiss "I love you too" she smiled at him a little weary grin "Please! Keep! Fucking! Me! More!" she sighs while pleading to him to do it again.

"Sorry I can't now, my rest time is over" said Natsu while he pointed at his clock while watching Irene's slightly disappointed expression "How about we keep doing this after my work is done?"

"Of course" Irene smiled happily.

.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

.

\- **Evening**

There is a BMW Red Color 841JTE car in front of the apartment where Natsu stays of course if from outside it looks like an ordinary car that is parking there, but a different story is happening in the car. The sound of meat clashing, groans and sighs bounced inside the car.

All types of clothes were sprawled all over the car, clothes that went from BH, Underwear, Boxer and T-shirt, were all scattered below a man with a pink hair who was sitting in the back seat, with his arms folded and a grin decorating his expression while a naked red haired woman was kneeling in between his two legs, licking and sucking the big and long Cock with her mouth while her face was flushed and her were eyes spinning upward. Natsu's hands moved all over Irene's head to keep her mouth fixated on his penis.

"You're really hungry for my penis huh?" Natsu said smirking while his hands forced the woman to nip all of his dick which made Irene moan around him "hard to believe that the Rector of my great University is acting like a whore with one of her students"

Irene released the cock from her mouth "Of course I act like this, but just in front of you" she plays with the two balls wing her hands before going back to sucking Natsu's big penis.

"OHHHH ~ Fuck! Cumingggg!" Natsu came and sprayed his heat fluids while holding Irene's head which forced her to swallow all his sperm "Take it All!" he shouted with relief after releasing everything.

Irene swallowed all that went into her mouth and after she cleared his cock she took him out of her mouth "Geez! As always you cum a lot, I'm not sure if there is enough space in my womb to accommodate your cum, I could get pregnant quickly"

"Of course, that's what I want" Natsu kissed Irene's forehead and stroked her hair "So, did you bring me here just to practice having sex in a car?"

Irene had time to think but, flashed clear idea in her brain "have you ever done Anal before?" she smiled nastily at him.

"You want me to fuck your ass?" Natsu grinned at this statement.

"Of course" Irene smiled back to Natsu before positioning of her Butt in front of Natsu while spreading her legs giving Natsu a clear vision of her black anus while while her hands, and head faces forward also with the front Seat as support to help balance herself "Just so you know, my ass is virgin" she grinned at him over her shoulder.

"Fearing this?" said Natsu as he gave her hard slap on her left cheek Irene which made her jump on his lap "With pleasure in my heart I'll take and destroy this virgin asshole!" he gave her another hard slap to make Irene shout, leaving a clearly visible imprint of his hand on her skin, he did it once again but this time with all his might.

"OHHHHH~FUCKK!"

"Get ready" Natsu holds the Woman's waist before licking her anus so it was wet and easier to enter. Irene sighed softly after his licking before put his cock into Irene's ass, slowly feeling a different sensation when he fucked her ass _'Her ass is narrower than her vagina!'_ he thought as he kept pushing slowly.

Irene bit her own lips in pain when Natsu hit her butt in one stroke but still. The pain is there, but her eyes were spinning upwards as the feeling of pleasure crept up her back when his cock started to reshaped her tunnel "OHHH! Fucking good! Your cock! Is too big!" she couldn't help but screaming.

Natsu put it all in Irene's asshole, he felt his warm penis being flanked by her warm meat "I know but you're too sexy! So it's hard for me to hold back" he gave a loud blast at her ass with his opened palm as Irene shouted again and Natsu instantly moved his body forward and back, both hands holding Irene's waist and forcing her to move.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fucking Good! Fuck me! Harder Natsu!" Irene shouted as she felt good while both pain and pleasure vibrated inside her asshole "Fuck! My ass! Natsu!" her hand was holding the car front seat as her tongue came out of her opened mouth like a dog.

"Of! Course! I'm going to! Fuck! Your sexy ass until you can't walk" Natsu continues to move and occasionally he gives her a hard slap that leaves a red mark "You like it huh? My slutty girlfriend?" he can't see her bouncing breasts ,which rocked every time he does a hard movement, because her body blocks them.

"Yes! I like it! Please! Fuck my ass! More!" Irene begged, her face was one of a whore hungry for penis "Please! Pull my hair!" she asked Natsu and the pink haired man agrees with her orders.

Natsu holds the long scarlet hair and he immediately pulls it as Irene closes her eyes when she feels the euphoria running through her body which is so big that makes her yell like banshee "FUCK! THAT'S! RIGHT! FUCK ME HARDER!" her was face flushed with a blush, her breath was ragged, she felt her vagina was completely wet and it the pleasure tasted delicious as it spread on her whole body.

"Get ready! I'm ready to cum!" Natsu stopped pulling the scarlet hair so he could accelerate the pace of his movements "Fuck! Cumingg!" he shouted with a direct boost before spraying the warm sperm into the woman's ass.

"Ahhhhh ~ I'm cummmingg! Natsu!" Irene shouted as she felt the warm fluid sensation, which sprayed into her butt 'Ahhhhh! His seed is so good!' she closed her eyes, enjoying this orgasm flavor to the end.

Natsu pulls his cock from Irene's asshole "Ahhhh! That was fun Irene-chan!" he pulled the beautiful lady back and let her sit on him.

Irene leaned her head back onto body's Natsu "Ahhhh ~ I too enjoyed that" she sighed a little because as she felt her butt burning pleasantly. After that they sat there, just enjoying the silence for a while before Natsu talked again.

"So, you don't mind if I go out with another woman?" asked Natsu sheepishly

"Of course not" Irene smiles and kisses Natsu's lips "But, if you are going to be dating other women don't forget me because I was the first one here" she pats his cock.

"It's impossible to forget your beautiful face" praised Natsu making Irene's cheeks turn into a pale pink before he picks up her panties "Can I take this? And can you also add your cum on it? Because I want to remember the taste and smell of that pussy of yours?" Irene instantly blushed heavily.

"Little Pervert!" Irene smiled and of course she obeyed what Natsu said.

And after that Natsu and Irene put on their clothes back and went home.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **And this is the end of the first chapter. There will be a new chapter again as time passes, I would really appreciate it if you leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter.**

 **MyBetaReader/MBR : Animeuniverse0229**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I'm sorry I did not know it would be good or not for the future but, this story still continues with the help of a beta reader now (The first chapter is already fixed too). For my other fic I will not continue it before I get another beta reader for it because my writing at the moment has many mistake, so yeah I am continuing this fic in the second chapter and one thing before I let you read, do not ask me to add the ladies to the harem because as Fic goes on it will grow by itself on my terms.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Rector s office**

This room judging from the outside is just an ordinary office where all the activities of a University's Rector happen, but if you check is deeper it may be more different that a person might think because on the inside a not so regular activity is happening, instead something that often done two people in Mattress is taking place inside of it.

Inside was a scarlet haired woman bent over a desk, with her hands clasped onto it, half-naked with only a skirt still attached to her body, and her back facing a pink haired man who was been holding her hips while moving back and forth.

"Ahhhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! So good!" Irene sighed with pleasure, her face flushed heavily and her breath was erratic, with her mouth open while enjoying the sensation of heat on her body "Ahhh! I never thought you were so horny! Ahhhh!" her moans being only natural because her boyfriend was hitting her vagina from behind, with her facial expression being one she had never made.

"I thought you did not want to do this" Natsu grinned as he continued to hit her pussy, which was always narrow and wet, with his big penis, never going slowly "Look at you! Your face shows you want more" he holds her big breasts, squeezing them, he twisted the hard part of the nipple to make Irene scream but didn't let her because he locked her mouth with a kiss.

Irene came quickly when Natsu continues his nonstop moving , the sensation of pleasure exploded in her when their mouths collided with each other as she receives all that goes into her body when she felt Natsu's big penis continue to hit her womb.

Irene let go of her kiss "Ohhhh! Fuckk! Please let me rest for a while" she begged with tired face as she didn't know how long this will last because if she knows that if she lets Natsu continue he will never stop. Her hands continue to hold the table as her breasts kept on being played by her boyfriend.

Natsu stopped playing with the enormous breasts "Ohh, really? I'll stop but only if I'm tired" he gave her a spank on both her buttocks that made Irene shout.

"Fuck!"

"See yourself dirty whore sensei!" Natsu said licking all over her smooth skin and this made Irene moan cutely "You look like you're enjoying this, your expressions say the same thing your body is screaming, that you are made to serve and pleasure my cock" he slapped her butt again causing it to vibrate and leave red marks on it.

"Fuck! Yes! Please fuck my pussy more!" Irene begs as Natsu's words made her body hot again, her mind wanting to feel the sensation of pleasure in her body even harder "Please use my body wherever you want" she was not able to think straight again.

"How can I ignore such a beautiful request?" Natsu grinned, he lifted up Irene's legs and raised her on the table, before he positioned his penis squarely in her black anus "So you don't care if I destroy your beautiful and big ass" he rubbed the anus hole with the front of his penis.

"Yes! Please destroy my big ass!" Irene begs him as she looks behind at the handsome face of her smiling boyfriend, after this maybe she will think of moving home or inviting Natsu to stay with her after their relationship goes far enough, also not closing the possibility of her daughter getting in this relationship "I am so horny for your big cock!"

"Okay" Natsu smiled contentedly at this, he started to insert his penis in a single thrust, making the scarlet haired woman's eyes widened "Damn! Your ass is real too tight for my cock" he holds her hips and start moving fast.

"Ohhhhh! Fucking God!" Irene screamed deliciously, tasting the burning sensation when her asshole was hit with the big and long cock with her breasts bouncing forward every time Natsu moved his hips "Your! Cock Destroy slutty sensei's ass!" her mouth opened and her tongue sticking out creating the expression of a whore.

"Great! Your ass is great!" Natsu moaned in the pleasure of sensing the ass meat flanking his penis, he saw her boobs bounce with each of his moves as he squeezed both of them "I will never stop! Fucking you!" he continued to squeeze her big breasts while turning her nipples as he kissed her sweet mouth and clasped his tongue with hers.

Irene moaned deliciously inside Natsu's mouth, their tongues clashing, with her lips separated letting Natsu access her mouth as her tears came out of her eyes that darkened as Natsu continued to move quickly hitting all the sensitive parts of her butt. Her hands rubbed his pink hair and actually made Natsu crazy.

Natsu let go of his kiss and felt something about to get out "Ohhhh! Fuck! Here its goes!" he continues to accelerate his speed, and moves his hips forward and back "Take! My seed whore!" he shouted and with one forward movement sprayed his sperm directly into butt.

"Yes!" Irene screamed loudly as she felt the spray of warm liquid spurting into her ass in large quantities, all she could do was just open her mouth with her tongue sticking out with her mind drunk in orgasm and not being able to focus on anything besides the seed that went inside her "I love your delicious seed" soon the big orgasm started to fade away and she looked back before kissing Natsu.

They continue to kiss as the second spray comes up in large quantities and bursts into the scarlet haired woman's intestines. Natsu releases his penis from Irene's anus, he can see her cum juice, which had been coated on his cock from him fucking her cunt, combined with the white sperm that comes out of the anal canal before descending down on her vagina as Irene let out a cute sigh.

Natsu immediately takes the woman and turns her around before forcing her on her knees. Irene knowing what he wanted prepares for his big penis and with no interruption, his penis instantly spurt cum again as Irene just silently takes his load with a content face.

"Oh man! This is great!" Natsu moaned and grinned when he saw her face covered with white fluid forming a thick mask that flew down onto her gorgeous her breasts covering full of sperm "Suck it!" he ordered the woman.

"As you command" Irene obeyed him and started filling her mouth with the delicious penis and licking all the delights that were in her mouth with her tongue, before she rapidly took his cock out of her mouth "Hhmmmm! It's a manly smell!" she ate all the white cum until nothing remained.

Natsu helps her sit on the table and softly plays her breasts "Fiuhhh! How many times have I done this? Your body is always delicious" he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, my body is just for your enjoyment only" Irene smiled but there was something she wanted to talk about "How about if we have date?"

"You want a date?" Natsu asked just to make sure.

"Of course." Irene nodded happily.

"Okay if you want to" Natsu agreed as he looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for his next lesson to start "Quickly, put your clothes" Natsu said as he looking for his clothes.

"Okay" Irene said smiling lovingly at her.

.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

.

\- **Sport Field**

*Pritttt!

"Hey! You useless kids quickly use your energy and your physique! And don't get limp, you're not babies!" A well-built teacher was shouting encouragingly to his students despite looking like he was scolding them.

His orange hair was done back with comb. He had a thin towel around his neck as he was wearing a white shirt and some black shorts Training Clothes with the usual whistle that always hung around the neck, he is called Gildarts Clive "Hey! You guys need to move!" the people he was talking to were only three men who were sitting on the ground with a lazy face.

"Please explain to me why there is a Sports Lesson at this University?" Natsu asked his two friends who had the same bored face "Isn't this supposed to be Technology focused University?" The college is one that focused on Science and Technology with spread exposure to Languages and Literature.

"Yes but according to the school rules all students need to have a broad knowledge of things so we are forced to take classes that aren't necessary for out careers" Said Gray, who doesn't care about this kind of lesson because it's not his skills "But still! We're no longer schoolchildren" he also looks annoyed.

"Why don't we skip this lesson?" Gajeel gave a bad suggestion "You know, like we did at school?" the black haired man had a strange situation on high school were he was always chastised or punished for being absent in class but he was never expelled despite how constant he skipped class.

 _'Now I know why often scores so low'_ Natsu and Gray just sweatdropped when they heard their friend's suggestion, which sounds like a suggestion to dig their own grave.

"One ~ Two ~ Three! Raise your hands! ~ Your hips moves! ~ Wag your hands ~ and cheer ~ we ~ curely ~ can ~ keep ~ yelling! ~ And give them! ~ Cheers ~ Spirit!"

"GO! ~ LET'S GO!"

Natsu sees a group of girls jumping and moving in synch while wearing pompons on their hands, he assumes it's the team of cheerleaders for the University's basketball team who support their team in every game and tournaments.

But Natsu's eyes were not focused on all of them but on someone who stood up above all cheerleaders, a beautiful girl who was two years older than him, she has long white haired with a curly touch on the tips, and small ponytail done up in the front of her hair. Her body was visibly slim and sexy, with smooth skin the color of snow.

She was no less than Mirajane Strauss, the eldest sister of his childhood friend Lisanna Strauss, a gorgeous girl who was as beautiful as a heavenly goddess. Her cheerleader shows slim legs as well as her GG-Cup sized breasts, which drew the attraction of every man watching.

The girl realized Natsu's gaze on her and she smiled at him "Why are you staring at me Natsu? Is there something you want to talk to me about?" she said, going away from her partners and walking towards him.

"Nothing, I was just watching your team practice" Natsu replied a little awkwardly because she got really close to him, letting him get a better view of her tantalizing breasts "Do you have something to do after this?" he tried to shift the mood.

Mirajane grinned at the sight of where Natsu's eyes were, she knows her body is very interesting "Ahhh, after this many things I have to do is, why?" she asked with a finger on her lips and an innocent face.

"Ahh, that's okay, I was just asking" Natsu replied as he turned and away from her only to notice his two friends were gone _'they suck, leaving me alone like this'_ he shouted in his mind, irritated.

"What about you? Are you busy after this?" asked Mirajane folding her arms, pressing her breasts together to enlarge their view so she could to see Natsu's reaction.

Natsu blushed at this girl who was teasing him before staring in another direction "I don't really have time after this, maybe on the weekend I can take you out" he was expecting her to protest this loudly since he already knew her behavior was always nosy, though somehow that attitude only applies to him.

"Ahh, so, don't mind" said Mirajane with a disappointed tone, as she wanted to invite him to her home just for a chat "Well… I can't talk much because there's something I have to do right now" she waved and ran to her team with a cheerful face.

"Well me too" Natsu replied waving his hand "Ahh, hopefully Yajima-san will give me a little time off work" he said to himself only to jump where the sports teacher yelled.

"HEY! YOU'RE THERE, MOVE!"

"Good!" Natsu's reply was fast as he obeyed and went back to doing exercise with the rest of the class alone because his two friends went away _'ahh, I don't to do this by myself'_

He was not aware that someone was watching him from behind the wall

 _'Natsu-san'_

.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

.

\- **Apartment** ( **Natsu's room** )

"Huh! As always you two are just losers against me" said Natsu with an arrogant tone to Gajeel and also Gray with who he was currently in his room playing Metal Gear Solid V on his PS4, the three trying to make a race to see who could finish the game faster "How does it feel to be beaten so easily, huh?"

"Tch! You don't kill most enemies, you just rely on fast running and passing enemies like a noob " said Gajeel trying to get out of admitting defeat "This was about being faster so you obviously win"

"You're just like an out shape football team, good but get tired too fast?" Natsu replied with a sarcastic tone "How about we play the other game so you can win?"

"Outlast?" Gajeel gives a suggestion "Let's see who finishes first on stage 1?" he said only for Natsu to hit his head with the Playstation Controller.

* Plakkk

"Owwww! Bastard!" Gajeel moaned holding his sore head "Are you looking for trouble huh?"

"You're stupid? Outlast is a horror game so obviously is not just about relying on hiding and running?" said Natsu with a sweatdrop "Try the another game" he glanced at Gray.

"What about Shadow of Collosus?" Gray answered "Who's the fastest kill to Collosus?"

"Ahhh, I forgot to install that Game on my PC, besides I had to buy it in Steam" Natsu said a bit disappointed because, he couldn't play it now "Though, the game is quite interesting but for some reason there is no continuation of the game series"

"Maybe the game developer is short of money to make another" said Gajeel not really knowing "I think if the game play gets upgraded the next Sequel may be more exciting"

"I understand that thought" Natsu nodded in agreement "My hardest opponent was the Collosus Serpent in the Desert, he always flies, and sometimes he always gets into the sand and is aggravating to have to kill it from above, it's pretty annoying to me" he still remembers the first time playing this Game.

"For me was Collosus of the Bull, which annoyed me because he did not stop and always chase after me, it was hard to kill him because I had to lured so he hit the pole or Pillar" said Gajeel who had played the game.

"For me was the last Collosus" said Gray simply "And also there should be another game in the series because the developer said there was going to be 40 Collosus but the fact that there are only 13 that actually appear" he was quite upset with this hoax.

"So what are we playing again?" Natsu asked randomly

Gajeel looked at the clock "None, it's 11 o'clock and we have to go to college, maybe in the holidays we'll play all day?"

"I think so" Gray nodded in agreement "Well I'm going" he went before Gajeel who had sleep-walking his way out of his room.

Now lonely, Natsu looks at his messy room, full of food thanks to the riot they made after all the net, and he chooses to throw the garbage out but on the way downstairs he hears a voice that is familiar to his ears.

But he chooses to ignore it and keeps going down but as soon as he comes back, the voice gets clearer and going by the sound of it is a moan from a woman who is having sex.

"Ohhhh! Fuck! It's feel good, damn it! Ohhhh fuck!"

Natsu blushed heavily as heard this and as any hot blooded man he searched for the source of the sound and it happened to come from a door that was opened in one of the lower chamber. He peaked inside and was quite surprised by what his eyes saw.

Bisca, laid on her back, naked, with her thighs widened, her left hand squeezing her own breasts while pinching her nipples, and her right hand inserting something into her vagina, and going by the look of it he assumes it's a dildo.

"Ohhh! Fuckk! Hmmmm!" Bisca whimpered deliciously, she kept pushing the nipple, while Dildo she input into the vagina with a quick movement "Ahhhh! Bastard fuck! Leaving me for the bitch's sake fuck!" her expression says she is both enjoying this and is upset about something.

Natsu sports a heavy blush seeing a rare sight, and of course his lower part reacts instantly, tensing up at seeing the woman masturbating.

"Ohhhhhh! Cummingg!" Bisca sighs after feeling the orgasm, as Natsu went straight to his room because he did not want to get caught watching her "Damn! I want a real man with a big penis!" she groaned with annoyance because the dildo just did not quite satisfy her.

"Good night and bad day"

Bisca re-enveloped herself on her sheets and went straight to sleep, unaware that there had been someone who peeped at her masturbation.

.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

.

\- **Classroom**

"Okay, if there are no more questions please disperse and go to you next class" Irene said ending her speech in this class as all the students started to disperse with some still packing their things.

"Hey, Gray" Natsu called his black haired friend.

"What's wrong?" Gray looked back

"Have you bought the latest Games Cassette?" asked Natsu "if you have not how about on the weekend you accompany me there"

"Hah! Sorry" Gray sighed "I was there yesterday, though if you haven't played it I can lend it to you"

Natsu hit his head "You are stupid or do not know? I have a PS4 while you have a XBOX ONE, my PS4 can't read your disk"

"Sorry! Sorry! I forgot" Gray laughed innocently.

A big man joined in on their chat, he was called Elfman "Hey! Why don't you go with me I just remembered I'm free on the weekend"

"Ohh, Sunday is okay for you?" Natsu smiles, remembering he is busy on saturday because he has to go out with a gorgeous scarlet haired woman

The two men nodded and left but Natsu stopped at the door as he looked out of the classroom before closing the door when he saw a lonely scarlet haired woman who was clearing up her equipment which put a clear grin on his face as he walked up to her.

Irene was cleaning up when a pair of hands was suddenly holding both her breasts which made her blush heavily "Na-Natsu?! A-what are you doing?" she saw the grin on his face when Natsu twisted her breasts.

"Hmmm! What am I doing? Of course, having sex with you" said Natsu not caring about her protests as he plays and squeezes her breasts under her narrow shirt "It's not like you are refusing?" he unbuttoned the Shirt and turned her Breasts around. She was wearing a dark-colored bra that looked unsuitable on her massive breasts.

"Ah! Hmmmmm! But some students might come here" Irene sighed feeling warm hands touching her body "I'm afraid if they come here and see us like this Ahhhh!" she felt Natsu's hands playing with her breasts nonstop.

"If so then why are making cute moans?" said Natsu licking her neck, his fingers going into her bra and squeezing her nipples hard, Irene wanted to scream loudly but Natsu locked his mouth to make Irene quiet for a few seconds before breaking the kiss.

"Cum for me! Slutty Sensei!" Natsu continues to twist and squeeze her nipples, making Irene's body vibrate and feel the sensation of pleasure, but she just closes her mouth when she feels the great orgasm, building in her already sensitive body, before the pink haired man let go of them suddenly "Come on! Bitch! Wrap! My Cock! With! Your big massive breasts!" Natsu orders her and the woman does according to what he says.

Irene sits on the floor, she opens his pants and pulls down his boxers so she can see the big penis that hardened and got longer. She could smell the scent of the man coming from his penis as she throws her shirt and Bra before she starts to flank his penis with both breasts.

"Ughhh! Damn! It!" Natsu moans when felt the two warm meats sacks flanking the bottom of his prick "Your Breasts! So Firm!"

"I'm glad you like them!" Irene smiles as she starts moving up and down while flanking his Penis with both her breasts, she licks and pants on his penis while moving up and down _'His cock is so manly!'_ her mind was out of focus again since her body was really hot and smoldering.

"Yeah! Take deep this cock whore!" Natsu holds her red hair, as Irene follows his orders, and he feels her tongue, wet and warm, touching his tip.

Irene sighed placed half his penis into her mouth.

This made the pink haired man feel something that wants to come out "Ohhh! Here Go! Cumming!" Natsu screams while shooting sperm in large quantities onto the woman's body "It's fucking good!" he moaned after firing his liquid seed.

Irene just sighed heavily with a deep blush while receiving the warm seed that was shot into her body and her breasts "Ohhh! God! Your sperm is delicious!" she ate all the warm fluid present in her body until it was none left.

"Time to start" said Natsu as he immediately pushed the woman to the floor and opened her skirt "Geez! You really are a bad teacher, not wearing any underwear, and walking like this, I'm sure your cunt is wet" he gave her a hard spank on the buttocks.

"Yes! I'm such a bad teacher!" Irene sighed happily when Natsu slapped her ass "I beg Master's punishment for acting badly" she's acting like a masochist and of course Natsu likes it.

"Sure" Natsu reply as he continues to slap her butt hard as he watches her ass vibrate as her snow skin turns red "You got an ass that is incredible!" he gave her another slap to make the woman moaned happily

"Yes! Please punish me again!" Irene moaned with ease, at the beginning she felt sick when her butt was slapped like this, but now she is hooked on it "Ahhh! Yes! Again!"

Natsu stops the slapping as he can see the big cheeks are blushed dark and also her womb's juice is coming out of her vagina, telling him that she is ready to orgasm "You received your punishment, now it's time for a gift" he holds his penis and positioned it on the vagina's opening before he pushed directly without a cue for her.

"OHHHHH FUCKING GOD! YOUR COCK IS BIGGER!" Irene shouted in pleasure after his penis hit a part of her womb so deep that her view became dark "Please! Natsu Fuck me harder!" Her eyes spun as her mouth was opened by the feeling of this pleasure.

Natsu grinned as he moved with unstoppable thrusts "Ohhh! Right! Moan harder! Whore! I'll be sure to! Blast my seed in your womb!" his right hand pulls her right hand back while his the left hand squeezes her breast and her pink nipple.

Irene moaned with ease, her mind not being able to focus as his cock went even deeper _'It's hitting my womb! My mind is gone crazy!'_ her tongue was sticking out as her expression turns into one of an addict.

Natsu moans as he feels something coming out, he moves his waist as he pulls her scarlet hair and squeezes her breast tightly "You're mine, you hear me?" he licked her neck.

Irene tried to retaliate even though it was difficult "Yes! I belong to you, only to you!" she can't think normally. Her mind is totally destroyed, so it does not matter what he asks her as long as it satisfies her desires, even if he asks her to do this in front of a crowd it does not matter to her.

Natsu grinned at this "Here go! Take my seed whore!" he pulled her red hair, and in one push he shot his warm sperm fluid into her ever-narrow vagina.

Irene wants to shout out of the pleasure of feeling the great orgasm in her body but Natsu immediately silenced her mouth 'I love him' she received the kiss and felt the delicious seed entering into her womb in large quantities until her mind went completely blank.

Natsu let go of the kiss "You're really great, I'm proud I got a girlfriend like you" he let his penis out of her vagina which made Irene moan disappointedly because it was over "Before I leave, can you clean my cock with your sweet mouth?"

"Of course!" Irene obeyed what he said and licked and pinned down all the delights left in his prick with her mouth, his cock being cleaned much too soon for her liking "Oh My goodness! You really made my vagina sore" she saw her vagina, white cum flowing out of it

"But you enjoyed that, did not you?" said Natsu with a grin.

"As you can see" Irene replied smiling as she rested her head on his broad chest "But by the way you're going to be late for your next lesson"

Natsu sees the clock "I still have 15 minutes so, there's time to rest" he hugged her body.

"Okay" Irene smiled and closed her eyes to take a break. Both not aware that their activities had been seen by a blushing person.

 _'That's really biggggg!'_ said the peeper before reluctantly living.

.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

.

\- **Saturday** ( **Afternoon** )

It's Saturday and it's a free day for people who are studying at a university or a school, this not being the case for some workers who still have to labor.

Natsu himself was part of this group of workers who still had to work on Saturdays except today he didn't because of the many extra hours he had worked at Mr Yajima's restaurant he was able to take this day off.

Natsu was wearing an unusual outfit today, a red shirt with the 'Avenged Sefenfold' logo in the center, wrapped in a black jacket, black jeans, while wearing white shoes, and with most of his done back and held up by an elastic rubber into a small pony tail that held all of the hair off his head.

And now Natsu just sits in a lawn chair waiting for someone, because today he is going to go out with a beautiful MILF, an agreement he and said MILF reached after a lot of fucking mutually satisfying their desire.

"Sorry, to have made you wait a long time"

Hearing a familiar voice, Natsu looked back but, his mouth immediately fell wide open when he saw what was in front of him _'Damn it! She is so beautiful!'_ he can only praise from the heart when seeing the appearance of the woman was different from usual.

Her scarlet hair was done in a ponytail, with her bangs half-open, wearing a red dress with no sleeves, with open fronts, and a tight black skirt with one of the sides split, while wearing black boots with high heel.

The brownish brown powder that adorns her beautiful face, and bright pink lipstick, adds a charming natural beauty to her, but his view that Natsu now turns to is down because he knows this woman is not wearing a Bra since the shape of her big protruding breasts was easily visible through her dress.

Irene smiles at Natsu's reaction "So, what about my appearance?" she asked rather shyly, like a school girl who was having her first date.

Natsu laughs at her behavior "Pretty and but different ..." he approached her and kissed her mouth "As always you're delicious" he said after breaking the kiss.

"Pervert!" little Irene blushed "Where are we going?" she's back to normal.

"The new carnival in this town" Natsu replied, having learned this from a friend named Bickslow at his apartment who said there was a new Carnival Park in the recently opened in the city.

"How are we getting there?" Irene asked because she did not bring her car and Natsu had no vehicle

"With my motorcycle of course" Natsu replied pointing to his motor Harley Davidson type softails E231 black with a high handle.

The lady was surprised at this.

"You have a motorcycle?" Irene said as it was hard to believe what she saw "But why didn't you go to college wearing your Motorcycle?" she thinks it would ave probably been faster compared to taking the bus.

"If there is a public transport why should I use my motorcycle?" Natsu said casually "Other than that, I rarely use my motorcycle because I do not want to waste gasoline" some of his friends in the apartment also have a good bike but never use it to go to college because of the same reason.

"Ohh, that's it," Irene said

"Okay let's go!" invited Natsu who climbed up and put on a helmet, the woman followed him, obedient, and sits behind him while hugging his body tightly making him able to feel the big breasts attached to his back "Are you deliberately doing this?" he looked back.

"What, is not like you don't like it?" Irene said an innocent face

"I do like it" Natsu began to start the engine and depart.

*Rrrrnggggggg!

.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

.

\- **CarnIval Park**

Now that the couple has arrive at the Carnival, located in Magnolia on the border between the town and the countryside. The place was already crowded, more that predicted and possibly because every single student is free this day and has come here to see the new place.

"So what do you want to ride?" Natsu asked, breaking the silence.

Irene thinks deeply because this is a first time for her "How about that?" she points to a roller coaster ride which makes Natsu's face instantly turn pale when he sees this ride "What's up?" she noticed his unusual expression.

"It's nothing" Natsu replied.

"Okay come on!" Irene grabbed Natsu's arm and dragged him.

The two of them boarded the ride, and as Irene cried out and seeming to be enjoying the game, Natsu on the other hand was silent with his mouth tight and his face completely blue.

"Huekkkkkkkk!" mumble Natsu barely standing.

"I didn't know you would get sick riding it" Irene said as she chuckled seeing Natsu who was pretty dizzy after riding the roller coaster "I am sorry, if I had known I wouldn't have asked you to get in with me"

"It's okay, I'm used to this" Natsu replied, his looks weary after trying to hold everything inside his stomach "This is not the first time I've experienced this" his noisy friends had dragged into situations like this a lot of times.

"Okay fufufu!" Irene still laughed a little.

"How about we go to another ride?" Natsu asked, Irene just nodded.

They are now riding different rides, ranging from wave rides, Go-kart rides, historical rides where you have to sit in the space provided and the machine will lift you up and down again, they even visited a haunted house, of course the red haired woman was quite frightened by the spooky and dark house, her fear of ghost being proved after Irene entered as she did not stop shouting while holding tight to Natsu's arm through the whole ride.

"I do not want to go there anymore!" Irene said with a trembling body, looking traumatized by it.

"We will not." said Natsu quite satisfied with their experience in the scary ride, her being pressed to him felt good after all.

They both walk around the place after that.

"Why don't we try to play a little game!?" said Natsu as withdrew from her arm and invited her to play "Tell me, what do you want?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Irene did not understand what he was asking.

"If we play a little game and win the game, we'll get a reward" Natsu explained his goal " Just tell me what you want to get?"

Irene thinks and looks around but there is something that catches her attention "That ... I want the second" she pointed out the prize she wanted.

Natsu looks in the direction of the "Ohh, that's ok" he goes to a stand with the 'Shoot Duck' game called like that because you have to shoot the moving duck target with the number of bullets loaded in the gun.

"Shoot as many as you want and can" Said the stand owner as he gave him the fake gun.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Irene asked doubtfully.

"Things like this are not much different from the Nintendo games that I played as a kid" Natsu remarked relaxed "Please pull back a little, I will get serious" he pointed the pistol forward.

And when the screen opens, the target begins to move and Natsu starts firing at his target quickly and cautiously, soon cleaning all the ducks with a satisfied expression.

"That's not much" Natsu said with a cool pose.

"Congratulations you made it" said the stand owner as he gave the gift, the prizes in question being a big Teddy Bear and a pink straw hat, a red ribbon and a bunch of roses.

"So this is the Gift you wanted?" Natsu asked.

"Of course" Irene replied smiling cheerfully and immediately put the hat on her head "And also thanks" she hugged the Bear closely.

And after they were satisfied playing they decided to fill their stomachs with the snacks of various establishments that were around while sitting on a bench. They ate and talked for the rest of the day until it turned dark.

"Fiuuhhh! That was fun" Natsu said sipping Cola with a happy face.

"It was" replied Irene putting a hot dog into her mouth "It was super fun"

"Hahahahah you're right!" Natsu just laughed.

"Hey, Natsu" Irene called out.

"Hmm?" Natsu turned to the woman beside him.

"Thank you" Irene replied softly "Thank you, for all you've done for me"

"It's no problem, I just want to make you Happy" Natsu said with a grin that made the woman have a little blush.

"I think it's more than enough" Irene said, somehow she feels calm now "Hey, can we take pictures? I got a good place around here for our Photo background" Natsu obeyed.

And they got a photograph with her phone, Natsu stared at a picture of himself embracing his beloved woman with a happy laughing expression while Irene just smiled while holding the hat and put up a peace sing, all this to the back of the Carnival Park glittering with light.

"I think this is good enough" Natsu said amazed "I'll print it later"

Irene saw her mobile's "I think we should go home, Erza must be back soon and you must be tired right?" she entered in the mode of the Rector who taught her students.

"Of course" replied Natsu already know "But let me escort you to your house"

"Ok"

And after that Natsu drove the woman home before going home.

.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

.

\- **Apartement**

*Krakkk!

"I am home!" said Natsu as he opened the door to the apartment, but no one replied as it was natural everyone was sleep at this hour. He started to move towards his room when he heard a voice.

"Hmmmmm! Fuck! Ahhhh! Ahhhh!"

Natsu knows whose voice this is, since is the umpteenth time he hears her moans and sighs coming from her room which door is always opened. He moves towards it and once again he's peeking, he knows by memory what's going on inside. A long haired, naked woman with full thighs, one hand twisting the nipple and the other entering a vibrator into her vagina with a expressions of desire.

 _'What the fuck? Are you kidding?'_ Natsu's eyes see as the woman keeps masturbating, her hands moving faster as her climax got closer.

"Ahhhhh! Yessssss!" Bisca moaned deliciously when she reached the end of the orgasm "God damn it! I really need a real man!" she moaned but her gaze was heading towards the door where someone was peeking at her as a clear grin appeared on her face "So, little mouse why don't you just come in here instead of having to look from door, it's not good to peek"

 _'Damn she already knows!'_ Natsu panicked thinking of fleeing at first but instead he prefers to go in and face her. He tried to look the other way to hide his blush, this is not the first time he has seen someone naked but this is different a woman.

Bisca grinned at who entered into her room "So since when you have been watching?" she wanted to tease him.

"Errr! You know after I got home ..." Natsu said a little groggy not knowing what reason to give "When I passed my room, I heard your ehmmmmm! ... Masturbation" he just blushed.

"Continue?" said Bisca posing erotically "Did you masturbate while watching me..?" Her eyes seem to challenge him.

"Ehhhmmm! How ya .." said Natsu sweating nervously he knows this situation is not profitable for him 'Damn it! Woman!' in his mind he screamed irritated and sorry for what he did earlier.

Bisca smiled at his reaction and walked over to him no matter how naked she was "If so then why don't we go beyond masturbation?" she immediately sat on the floor.

"Huh?!" Natsu realized the woman was already holding the zipper of his pants.

"Let's see what you have behind this pants" said Bisca opening his trousers, surprised in her eyes when she saw the size of Natsu's big penis, she thought how it would get into her vagina "ohh! God! You got a big cock and a couple of big balls" she kissed it, enjoying the scent, and started licking his penis while playing with his balls.

"Ughhh! Damn it!" Natsu moaned when his member was licked by the wet tongue of this green haired woman.

After licking all, Bisca immediately swallowed his penis and put it all into her mouth _'His cock is really delicious'_ she started sucking and both of her hands started to play with his balls.

"Ahhhhh! Great!" Natsu moaned deliciously as he felt a tremendous sensation when his penis entered all into her mouth and into her throat "Keep! Sucking" he was unable to think normally and let her sucking his cock.

Bisca keeps on eating his penis, thinking she's getting crazy and not thinking straight because of the aroma and flavor that she didn't get enough of _'I wonder how it feels when he ejaculates?'_ she speeds up the movement of her head and as she knows Natsu can't survive much.

Natsu can't help but hold on to her green hair, and pushes his Penis into her throat "Gahhhhh! Cummingggg!" he shouted deliciously and immediately fired his warm Fluid.

Bisca was shocked at the start of Natsu's rough action but soon she relaxed and let all delicious sperm shot into her mouth, all she could do was swallow it all until nothing remained _'Ohhh God! His cum is delicious!'_ her body's direct orgasm getting to her faster.

Bisca released it from her mouth after she swallowed it all but was shocked by a second shot, that was equal to the first, torn into her face as she let all of his remaining cum rain on her.

"I'm proud of you!" Natsu grinned at her, now no matter what happens the most important thing is to let this woman do what she wants "Your sucking is the best!" he proclaims proudly though not as lovable as when he says it to his girlfriend.

Bisca stared at him wantonly "hahhhh! You're crazy, how can you ejaculate this much?" she stuck out her tongue and showed him the thick white liquid that she hadn't swallowed "I didn't know the taste of the young was so good" the third fell on her on that moment.

Natsu grinned at the sight of her face and her breasts being full of his white sperm and once his ejaculation was finished his penis was still hard.

Bisca swallowed all that was in her body until it was nothing left and she immediately climbed onto the mattress with thighs her broadly spread "Big boy cherish me with that big and long penis" she showed him her vagina holes which was wet.

Natsu instantly acts wildly when he sees the juice womb coming out of her vagina "Ohh, don't worry you'll get your own pleasure" he positioned his penis, his hands holding her thighs and dilating her position, and without hesitation he immediately hit his prick into her Vagina.

Bisca widened her eyes when something big came into her vagina and made her body tremble and orgasm instantly "OHHHHH! FUCK!" she immediately shouted with the pleasure she had not felt for a long time "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! ME HARD!" she kept shouting like a Banshee.

Natsu moans, he feels her narrow and wet Vagina flanking his penis "Ugha! Your Pussy is so nice!" he holds her thighs and moves his hips forward and back quickly.

Bisca moaned deliciously, she felt Natsu's penis hitting all the parts of her womb and orgasm many times quickly as she could not focus anymore because every move Natsu made her crazy especially with how horny she was making it easy for her to orgasm quickly.

Natsu sees her big breasts bounce, every time he moves he squeezes both of her breasts hard and makes Bisca shout constantly so he immediately locks her mouth.

Natsu releases his kiss "Can you stop screaming? You will wake Asuka and the others" he moves continuously while kneading her big breasts, though not as big as Irene's but Bisca's have their own elasticity.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Ahh! But, I'm horny ahh! Ahh!" answered Bisca exhausted since it's hard to focus on speaking when their skins clasp and make a noise "Please! Fuck my pussy hard!" she begged for this pleasure to continue.

Natsu immediately takes out his penis "It's hard for me to say no" before gripping her thighs tightly and mercilessly banging into her already wet and juicy vagina.

"OHHHHHH GOD! YOUR COCK IS SO BIG!" Bisca shouted feeling all the hot and burning sensations inside her and holding Natsu's head while stroking his hair and letting Natsu give all the pleasure to her body.

"Guahhh! Your pussy so tight!" Natsu groaned as he continued to move forward against all the walls of her womb as his hands twisted her nipples, squeezing hard.

"Yes! Squeeze my nipples!" Bisca yelled furiously, her thoughts are completely blank and she can't focus anymore.

Natsu moans and starts to get ready for a great ejaculation as he accelerates the pace of his movement and soon he shouts "Ohhh fuck! Cumming!" and with one push into her he is shooting white sperm into her womb while kissing her delicious mouth.

Bisca just paused there, and received his kiss, her hands embracing Natsu's back and her eyes watering and heading up. Her mind went crazy because Natsu's sperm shot straight into her uterus.

Natsu let go of his kiss before he grins and sees the expression of the woman, who is enjoying this with a heavy blush on her face. After many orgasms Natsu let his penis out of her vagina letting him the open vaginal hole the combination of womb juice and sperm flowing out of her. Bisca moaned with disappointment as the pleasure in her vagina was gone

"Geez! You really are a man, destroying my vagina with your big penis" she said before she saw Natsu's hardened member "It's hard to believe you're still hard like that"

"This is still open" Natsu said, his penis is still hard despite all the times he has cum.

"You can do as you please" said Bisca with an erotic pose, she was really happy with the pink haired stamina.

"With pleasure" Natsu replied happily and lifted the woman up, ready to smash her pussy down "Here we go" Natsu as usual did not put his penis into the woman's vagina slowly.

Bisca instantly widened her eyes, her eyes seeing stars when her womb was instantly hit by that big thing, she could not hold her mouth shut"OHHHHH FUCKKKKKK!" her legs wrapped around Natsu's back to ease her moves.

Natsu grinned with satisfaction at the look on her face, she smiled happily and looked addicted to his cock "Fuck yeah! Keep shouting like a horny whore!" his hands clasped on her butt and made her body move up and down quickly.

"YES!" Bisca screamed loudly at Natsu's words before he slap her down again, her mind not wanting this pleasure to stop "Fuck me hard! Stupid brat! I'm so horny!" her body started to move on its own when she felt a tremendous sensation running through it.

Natsu sees that woman can't talk normally anymore, her eyeballs twisted up and her was mouth gaping with her tongue sticking out, a sign that her mind has gotten drunk with sex and nothing else.

Bisca smiled happily, nothing could get her body burning and excited like this, even her ex-husband couldn't cause this kind of turmoil in her because of his small penis and his less passionate energy for sex. But here is a younger man who answered all of her desires with his energetic fucking.

Natsu sees her bouncing boobs every time he moves her body and he licks the sensitive parts and chews her hardened nipples like candy.

"Ahhhh! My nipples are so! Sensitive! I like it!" Bisca moaned happily as she hugged Natsu's head and let him play with all her body "Please cum inside me!" she feels her body will get a great climax.

Natsu keeps moving his body as he also wants climax and soon he stops nipping her nipples and shouts "FUCK! TAKE IT ALL!" he shoots his white sperm into her Vagina.

Bisca just whimpered deliciously as she opened her mouth when she felt the huge amount of sperm into her womb. Their mouths clasped with each other _'I Love Him'_ she closed her eyes and let this pleasurable sensation continue and never stop.

When it was over, Natsu let go of the kiss and tilted slowly to the floor "Fiuhhh! Is it so delicious?" he looked down but the woman closed her eyes, looking like she was about to faint "But at least say something to me after sex" he jokes and laughed before he took Bisca to bed and covers her.

"Good night" Natsu said smiling and kissing her forehead before returning to his own room, not forgetting to close the door.

.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

.

Not far from the Apartment, right in front of its gates, there is a feminine figure standing there with green hair falling down her back and a happy smile.

"We meet again Natsu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **And cut, finished my Chapter two. I apologize for the update delay but I was busy with work. Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.**

 **Pm**

 **MyBetareader : Animeuniverse 0229**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm here again to proceed with chapter 3 of this fic and I have to admit, the number of this Fic lovers has gradually increased, though not significantly, but I'm still grateful about that because there are some people who take the time to read my fic, and thanks to the beta reader that helped me write this. Oh and one more thing, for you who wrote the review to add another lady to get fucked by Natsu, it's okay, I'll add her later as the story goes by.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Apartement** ( **Sunday** )

Natsu woke up from his sleep, he gets up and proceeds to do the usual things that he usually does on the mornings.

It is Sunday, and even though the restaurant is always opened, he chose to use his vacation days for this weekend to rest his body a little. Right now he is in a chair while watching television, accompanied by a warm mug of coffee and some light snacks, while thinking about something that happened last night, just imagining it made him have a small blush.

"Damn! I can't control myself can I?"

He is really upset with himself for that careless act, especially since he is a grown man. But if you think about it for adults like him is impossible not to react when you're faced by a naked opponent. Just thinking about the memory made him instinctively unzip his pants

*tok *tok *tok *tok*

"Wait a minute" Natsu said, but he does not think about who might visiting so he just walks towards the door. Once he opened it he saw an MILF standing in front of him, whose image made his mind crash, as she was standing there wearing a small purple tank top with her prominent breasts exposed lots to make a cleavage. She wasn't wearing any pants, just her black underwear which made his cock stand out immediately when he saw the tight panties wrapping around her waist and ass.

"Uhhh! Can I help you?" said Natsu, as he tried to act normal and hold his lust down.

"Can we talk for a while?" said Bisca as she ignores Natsu's strange expression.

Natsu takes a deep breath and tries to calm down "I know what's on your mind and forgive me for doing this deliberately... You know it's hard for me not to hold back when you're like that" his eyes begin to aim in another direction, away from her "if you want to forget about what happened then its fine, I won't judge you if yo-"

Bisca put a finger on his lips "Can we talk about this inside? I don't want anyone to hear us" Natsu agrees and invites the woman in.

"What about Asuka?" Natsu asked plainly.

"She's watching TV in her room" Bisca replied and they had a few minutes of silence.

Natsu starts to talk "About last night I-" but his words were cut off.

"I'm the one who should apologize" said Bisca as she shook her head, the pink haired man stayed silent "I shouldn't have taken you back then but I didn't because I just obeyed my lust" She stared down..

"I was also in the wrong, I am adult too so I should have control myself ..." said Natsu, taking a small stop as he looked away a shy expression "I'm a man and you a woman, when it is a bit difficult for me to refuse you when you looked like that"

Bisca just laughed at this reaction "I know and I would never blame you for all this because I was really drunk after I got home from the office" she blushed.

"You were drunk? I thought you could stand alcohol?" said Natsu a little surprised to hear this, usually this woman is strong enough to battle his friend Cana to a drinking contest.

"Well, there are times when I drink more than I can handle" Bisca replied in a low voice.

"Are you thinking about something?" said Natsu he couldn't think how bad she was feeling for getting out of control and sleeping with one of her residents, a college kid in her eyes.

"As you know .." Bisca said before getting silent since she did not know what to say.

"Just tell me" Natsu said as he looked serious.

"You know this about me ..." Said Bisca continued the story, Natsu silently listening "I know this is wrong but, it's been a while since I had sex, since my husband left me and I've had a lot of stressing things on my mind..." She said slowly at the end.

"Huh?" Natsu put up a puzzled look.

"I'm tired of taking care of Asuka all day, my financial condition, cooking an while I have all those problems there is only one thing my soul wants something" the green haired woman looked at the man in front of her with a sense of hope "I had been so long since I…"

"Wait .. "Natsu now knew what she was trying to tell him "Ahhhhh ... Do not tell me you .. Want me to have more sex with you?" he immediately blushed too.

Bisca smiled because Natsu knew a little bit about the problem.

"But why me?" said Natsu who did not understand why himself "If you want to have sex with a man why not look for a stable couple and get married and then you can do that as much a you like?"

"But that's the problem... They're all bastards so I don't want to get attached to someone" said Bisca who recalled the men who had propose to her, and that she had outright rejected "What I want is someone who has not affection for me but also desires my body and is good to my daughter"

"That is not difficult to find" Natsu said as his eyes started heading to the teasing cleavage that was in a tight situation against her tank top.

"Sometimes I'm so horny that I can't keep myself from thinking about going to an Erotic Dancers Club," Bisca said as she once thought of entering the club naked and letting the all of the men inside give money to her while she serves them wholeheartedly, like a whore "hahahaha just imagine it looks nice, yeahh! I'm that desperate"

"Wow" said Natsu as his jaw dropped when he heard this "But if that happens what about Asuka?"

Bisca just laughs at this" I'm just kidding, it's only a fantasy" the pink haired man breathes a sigh of relief "Besides that's no longer necessary necessary because I found someone who has given me satisfaction" she smiled teasingly at Natsu.

The pink haired man is staring at her eyes "Wait! Again, why me?"

"Because you're different from the others" the MILF looks horny again and she immediately sits next to Natsu and pushes him into the chair "Besides that you're not the bastard type, you love Asuka and you have a Big and Long cock that really makes all my desires burst" she sat on Natsu's lap right away.

Natsu blushed "Wait a minute! This is not what I meant and I-"

Bisca put her finger on his lip again "I know you have a lover and I do not care about that" said Bisca as took off her tank top so that Natsu could see her bouncing boobs and her gorgeous nipples "I just care about satisfying me all I want" she immediately kissed Natsu.

Natsu look shocked when her sweet mouth touched his lips and forced him to open his mouth. The pink haired man couldn't get use to the delicious sensation as he embraced her waist and forced her to kiss his mouth deeper with warmth.

Bisca is shocked by this action as she closed her eyes and let their mouths clash with each other. The MILF embraced Natsu's neck as she opens her mouth and they fight each other with their tongues in a very hot make out that made Bisca want to fuck again.

Natsu's hand moved down to her big and soft tits, and immediately squeezed them while Bisca started whimpering cutely as she opened her mouth and instantly Natsu's tongue pushed deeper into her delicious mouth, the green haired woman instantly sighs in favor.

They continue to kiss with intensity as Bisca got lost on it while Natsu started to dominate the make out, the sensation of his hands ravaging her horny tits made her sigh into his mouth, fuck juices started to flow down her thighs.

"Mom! Where are you?"

Bisca opened her eyes at the recognizable sound while letting go of the kiss "Ughhh! Damn, Asuka she must be looking for me" she panicked and hurriedly put her clothes back and headed for the door "Yes, what is it Honey? Your mother is talking to your uncle Natsu?"

"I'm bored and want to go play" said Asuka in a cute voice.

"Okay" Bisca picked up her daughter and turned to Natsu "We will continue this later okay?" she gave him a wink.

Natsu shakes his head to get rid of his blush "Well that does not matter" he cursed himself because his bottom was already hardened, but what can be made because, Asuka had priority "Besides that, I have to go to the market to buy some cassettes" he remembered having an appointment with Elfman.

Bisca had an idea when she heard that "What if you take Asuka? She wants to play" she put on a smiling face "I have to be out in a few hours, so it would be a big help"

"Okay" Natsu just obeyed.

"Do you want to play with me?" asked Asuka with an innocent face.

"Sure" Natsu nodded.

"Yayyy!"

.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

.

\- **Game's Shop**

Natsu arrived with Elfman at the Game Shop and it be said it was a very complete store, selling cassettes and a wide range of consoles from Nintendo, PSP, and many more. The place was packed, with people from all ages walking around, some alone and some in groups.

And now, Natsu, Elfman and of course Asuka are along that crowd, Natsu playing the roll of baby sitter of the latter one.

"What do you want to buy?" asked Natsu as he looked around, already knowing what he wanted to buy.

"I need to look around and see what picks my interest" said Elfman as he pointed right ahead at the center of the store "I've collected enough money to buy a lot"

"Okay" Natsu nodded as both men separated, walking on different directions, with Natsu guiding Asuka who was looking around fascinated by everything.

As he started to look at the stash of games his phone started to ring and vibrate.

"Hello?" said Natsu as he picked it up, having seen the picture he assigned to a certain someone on the screen.

"Hello my handsome stud" replied the woman.

"Hey, what's going on?" Natsu asked back, controlling his lust as he heard the purring voice of his girlfriend.

"Is it wrong to talk like this with my boyfriend?" Irene said with a smile as she tilted her head.

"Is not it, especially when you only call when you want sex" Natsu said with a nasty grin.

"You little jerk! If I didn't love you I would turned this off the phone on you" Irene said with a blush "And you have no right to sound hurt, you always leave my butt hurting with how rough you are"

"But you like it and always ask for more" Natsu said very happy to be able to flirt with this woman "Want me to show you again just how docile you can be?"

"Why do not you come here and prove those words?" Irene said in a challenging voice.

"Can't!" Natsu replied immediately "I am currently out buying some things and taking care of Asuka" he pointed at the little girl, who was still amazed with the place.

"Geez, you really fit the daddy role" Irene said with a smirk "In that case can I go to your apartment?"

"No problem, but you have until afternoon" said Natsu

"Okay" Irene agreed and hung up.

*Tutttttt!

"Okay let's go back to what we were doing" Natsu said walking as he soon found what he was looking for, not having too much trouble moving around since Asuka is the type of little girl who doesn't ask for much and doesn't causes fuss so it was very easy to find a copy with the title of The Evil Within 2 "Ahhh, I need to buy this as soon as possible" he ran to the cashier and bumped into someone, falling.

"Kyaaa!"

*Boing *Boing

Natsu opened his eyes and saw the person he hit and fell down with and immediately he recognized the girl. A black haired girl tied in a white band, with black solid make up on her eyes that shatters his own impression of how beautiful a woman can be. Her pink lips and GG-cup sized breasts that made her look almost beautiful in an out of the world way

"Ohhh, sorry Ultear it was an accident" Natsu said immediately as he helped her stand up.

"Ughhhh! Next time be careful Natsu!" said the girl known as Ultear as she moaned because of the pain of the fall "I know you're excited but watch your step"

"Errr! Sorry" said Natsu, who did not know what to say even though this girl lives on the same apartment with him.

"Well I accept your apology" said Ultear tidied up her clothes "By the way you, buying a cassette too?"

"That's it" Natsu showed his cassette "Err! But what are you doing here?"

"I work here!" answered Ultear with a peace sign.

"You work here? Since when?" Natsu was a little surprised to hear this "I come here often, but I've never seen you though"

"I haven't work here since long" Ultear replied with a finger on her lips "And also I work in the warehouse sometimes, I'm also part of the SPG, and how do you think I look?" she did a sexy pose.

Natsu stared at her.

She looked really hot wearing a tight blue shirt with short sleeves, showing her beautiful curves, with two opened buttons revealing her squeezable breasts. A short black skirt, which accentuated her butt, and black high heels with white stockings.

"Wow!" Natsu just realizing her sexy appearance as Ultear grinned when she saw his reaction.

"Well enjoy your shopping" said Ultear as she walked away "Sorry, but I can't talk much because there's a lot of work I have to take care of" she said waving at him as she suddenly fell down, not realizing the floor was slippery.

"Kyahhhhh!"

"look! out!"

*brakkkk

Natsu opens his eyes, noticing the position the two of them were in, their bodies on close proximity to each other. Natsu is under Ultear who was pressing against him, being on top, his head is under her neck and he could see from there that her breasts being mashed against his chest. White and gentle mass of pleasure pressing against his strong chest, the sight is enough to put his cock on a hardened state.

"Ka-are you all right?" Natsu asked rather nervously unaware that his voice and his breath hit the girl's tit flesh

"Ughhhhhhhh!" Ultear sighs with a small blush as Natsu's breath blew toward his breasts making her sensitive "S-Stop it!" but Natsu does not seem to stop breathing, making let out a small sigh again.

Natsu realizes what's happening right away "Ohhhh Shit! I'm sorry about that" he said as he turned to look up.

"Hahhhh! N-No pro-problem!" answered Ultear with a heavy severed breath "A-I have to go to the ba-bathroom first" she immediately ran.

"Uncle?" asked Asuka who does not know what's going on here.

"Oh, no, nothing" Natsu replied as stroked his head "How about we buy the food that you like?"

"Yeah!"

.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

.

\- **Natsu Room** ( **Afternoon** )

*tok *tok *tok

Natsu paused playing the game he had just bought.

He already knew who was visiting when the door opened and a beautiful woman with scarlet red hair in a long ponytail, brown eyes entered the room while wearing a purple short dress with red high heels.

"Wow!" Natsu looked amazed by the appearance of this sexy empress, especially her vibrating breasts, which were only covered by the thin dress, along soft white thighs and big buttocks, begging to be slapped.

"My goodness, you are a little lecher" Irene grinned at his reaction, she was deliberately wearing those Clothes as she had wanted to know how he would react "So, can I go in now?" she speaks, ignoring Natsu who keeps looking at her endlessly.

Natsu shakes his head and returns to normal "ohhh, yes, come in" and soon the two of them come into the room and nothing happens.

"Wow" said Irene looking around "You really like games, huh?"

"Well…" Natsu replied as he could see the black underpants that she was wearing which made his lower member hard. He couldn't control himself and assaulted her.

"So here .. Ahhhhhh !" Irene sighed when she felt a hand holding her and squeezing her breasts, she looked back with a seductive smile "You are a real horn dog! I just came and you're like this hmmmmm! Okay! But you're my Horn Dog so there's no problem hmmmm!" she rested her head on his shoulders as she closed her eyes to let this sensation happen.

"You're too Sexy, so it's hard to hold back" Natsu said as his two hands began to play with the two Big Balls and began to squeeze slowly while kissing her neck intensively, enjoying the delicacy of her skin.

Natsu begins to squeeze her breasts roughly, making her sigh more. But the pink haired man locked their mouths and felt the sweetness inside the mouth of the sexy woman. Natsu pushed his tongue forward and forced the woman to open her mouth making Irene give up fighting and accept his domination over her.

Natsu let go of the kiss to see her reaction as this woman gave heavy and severed breaths "Okay let's do this" he immediately released her dress and was able to see her breasts that bounced freely "Geezz! You naughty mother, not wearing a bra when coming here, I bet people just want to rape you, with you dressed like that" he twisted her breasts with both hands and made Irene moaned.

Irene sighed as her long eyes looked at Natsu with a smile "You want me to wear a bra with Clothes like this? Right! Moreover, it's not like you don't like it hmmmm?" she holds Natsu's hand and lets him continue to play her with breasts "hmmmmm! And instead of talking about me being raped by someone else, why don't you start fucking me?"

"Awesome!" Natsu shouted, delighted as he immediately pushed the woman to the floor and began to kiss her mouth again.

'Fuckk!' Irene sighed because Natsu forced her to lay on the floor and made her body hot. Natsu pushed his tongue inside and they exchanged saliva with each other, Irene embraced Natsu's neck and pressed him to explore his mouth as Natsu wiggled his tongue down her throa,t making Irene lose her control and sigh.

"Hnmmmmmnn!" Irene moaned as she let Natsu attack her very wet mouth as she was very close to reaching orgasm, she felt lost and delighted being dominated by this man.

Natsu stops the tongue war but does not stop kissing her mouth as he moved both hands and began to squeezed her breasts in a rough way, while his lips continues to press against the mouth of this woman without mercy.

Natsu moved to the right section of breasts and started licking the hardened pink nipple while playing with the other like a Playstation Controller which made the woman glare her eyes at him because the hot sensation that started spreading all over her body and made her whimper softly.

Natsu continued licking all the parts of her boobs as his hands didn't stop squeezing the big melons.

"Ahhhhhh!" Irene moaned in pleasure of the feeling of his wet mouth touching her tits, she hugged Natsu's head tightly and kept pressing him and not letting it go "Hmmmmpp! C'mon! Big boy suck! My nipples harder! I'm so sensitive!" this man, according to what she said, kept her nipples hard as a rock.

"Ahhhhh! Cumming!" Irene released the orgasm she held on as Natsu continued to play and squeezed her breasts. After Natsu finished off, she sat up and took his penis out before putting it between her breasts.

"You like my Breasts huh?" Irene asked and smirked when she saw his reaction "I guess, you've answered, yes hmm!" she started to hold her breasts and flank his penis.

"Yeah! Your chest is so soft" Natsu moaned feeling the sensation of pleasure and warmth as he moved his hips forward and backward.

Irene still held her breasts as she kept rubbing Natsu's cock. Irene pulled out her tongue as she knew Natsu's length was too long so it's easy for her to lick on the head while Natsu keeps fucking her breasts and making her sigh in pleasure.

"Fuckkkkkkk!"

Irene could see the head of Natsu's penis twitch as it started hardening, she knew that Natsu was closing to ejaculating and she tighten her tit grip on his cock as she extended her tongue to tickle the head and slit of his prick.

Natsu, while staring at her eyes and feeling the enormous orgasm, started shouting "CUMMMIIINGGGGGG!" he instantly shot the endless white liquid into her face.

"Ohhh Good!" Irene sighed as the sperm splashed into her face which she accepted all who as she opened her mouth while sticking out her tongue "I'ts so much!" she tried to eat all.

After ejaculating a lot, Natsu instantly moved back so he could see the woman's face is covered in a mask of white sperm and a blush as breathed heavily.

"As always, you came a lot hmmmm!" Commented Irene as she swallowed all the sperm that on her face with a addicted face.

"You can't expect less from me" Natsu smiled "Okay, I'll start for real!" he pulled the woman up and immediately taped and squashed her against the wall as he ripped her pants out by force without a pause.

"Ohhhh! Goodd! So rough!"Irene moaned deliciously as Natsu did what he wanted to her, she turned her back to Natsu, butt up and hands on the wall while scratching it to hold her position "ughh! You tore my second favorite pair of pants! "She groaned as Natsu stroked her butt.

"It's easy to buy another one" said Natsu who gave a hard blast on her assets, making Irene whimper. He likes this part, because every time he slaps her ass it always vibrates, especially if it's harder sway "I cannot stand to see your butt so I prefer to tear them and just I'll buy you a new pair" he slapped her butt harder and her white skin was now flushed.

"Goodddd! Yesssss!" Irene whimpere, feeling the incredible sensation of pleasure as Natsu continued to slap her ass even harder "Please! Buy me a new one ahhhh!" Natsu back slaps her ass hard enough for her to close her eyes, she feel the delicious sensation until Natsu has finished slapping her butt and he can see the skin completely red. He bend down and started licking every bit of flushed skin which made Irene whimper.

He straightened up when he butt was completely wet.

He positioned himself on her pussy hole and immediately pushed his 14 inch penis into her as roughly he could, feeling vagina already wet because of his touch.

Irene swirled her eyes with a heavy red blush when his big meat hit her womb "OHHHHH FUCKKKKK!" she could not stop screaming loudly as she felt all the sensations of pleasure that spread throughout her body.

Natsu smirked as he was happy to see her reaction "That's Right! Bitch! Keep Screaming! It makes me harder for fucking you!" he continued to hit orgasm into the woman endlessly while holding her arms while pulling back.

Irene screamed louder again, she felt endless pleasure, when his penis hit all the sensitive inner spots all she could was just sigh and moan nonstop. Natsu could see her boobs bounce off each of her skin, clashing with each other as he refused to slow down his hips movement, instead speeding up.

Natsu let go of her hand he pressed his body against her back, holding her breasts and squeezing them while twisting her hard nipples and squeezing them out to make her shout harder.

"FUCKKKKK!"

Natsu does not stop giving pleasure to her as Irene opened her mouth with sobbing breath, and eyes that did not focus at all, feeling the incredible pleasure that hit all of her vagina "COME ON! BITCH! KEEP SHOUTING AND TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ME!" he immediately re-move his hips quicker.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Please! Fuck my Pussy Harder!" Irene whimpered with great pleasure, her eyes turned upward and her gaze was completely blank not being able to focus as Natsu fucked her body.

They continue fucking and collide with each other's as the door opened and as someone who peeped at their activities, that person being none other than Bisca, The woman was a little surprised to see this after she wanted to go to Natsu's room to give him a snack.

Bisca could a woman who is not much different from her age being fucked by Natsu while screaming in pleasure, her facial expression showing how much she enjoyed every movement, which made her wet.

"I'm so horny!" Bisca sighed slowly her right hand started to play with her vagina by rubbing it "Ohhh good! It looks delicious" she sighed while closing her eyes and imagining herself in that position.

Red skin, moaning and moaning with pleasure in the room as Natsu does not stop moving and destroying her vagina mercilessly. Irene just keeps screaming with pleasure. Her eyes turn up and her mouth is open with her tongue sticking out.

Natsu felt something, he wanted to cum which made him he accelerate his hips movements while continuing to squeeze her bouncing breasts "Ohhh Good! I'm Gonna Cum! Get ready!" and instantly he squeezed hard on her breasts.

"Yes! Inside me! Please!" Irene moaned with a pleading face, her mind was crazy and could not think while constantly moaning and screaming as she felt all of the delicious sensations.

With one push Natsu climaxed "Take My seed! Bitch!" he pulled her hair back while locking his mouth with hers as he wanted to scream while shooting his white sperm into her vagina and womb.

Irene opened her mouth and let Natsu lock her mouth, her hand is on his pink hair and held him closely while feeling the incredible bursts of sensation into her womb, she sighed longingly because this was too much cum being burst into her vagina, the cum literally gushing out of her.

After nothing else remained Natsu pulled out "damn it! You are a very horny bitch!" he moaned and let the woman lie on the floor

"hmmmm! Good! You broke my womb with your delicious seed" Irene sighed as she saw her vagina hole shed a lot of sperm because it could not accommodate all in her pussy.

As he saw his cum flow out of the fucked stupid woman he noticed the woman moaning and rubbing herself against his bedroom door.

"How interesting?" Natsu asked, ready to do it again.

Irene pulled Natsu's ear and whispered something as her gaze stared towards the door and saw a long green haired woman sitting on the floor while moaning.

"So what are you doing with the Peep?" Irene tried to recharge.

Natsu thought for a little and looked at her with a nasty smirk on his mouth "Quiet, I'll do something with the new Woman" he walked towards the door.

Irene just laughed a little, knowing what he meant by that "oh my! You Bastard! Cheating on Me!" She pretended to be angry, though Natsu did not care and walked away.

And Natsu opened the door and saw Bisca playing with herself putting on a sighing face "Bisca? What are you doing here?" he unhesitantly called her.

The green haired woman was shocked to get caught "ohhhh, I'm… I'm…" she immediately blushed heavily and straighten up while ready to run off "excuse me, I better go back-"

But before the woman ran out Natsu pulled her hand and her into the room as he immediately locked the door.

"Natsu why?" asked Bisca who didn't understand why she is here, the aroma of sex was very strong in the room.

"I have to ask you that" Natsu said with a serious face ignoring her unkempt Clothes "Why are you standing in front of the door? Why did you not come in?" the scarlet haired woman grinned directly at the body of the other sweaty woman.

Bisca just kept quiet, as long as she knew she could not be arrested for this, she shouted "PLEASE! I'm sorry for peeping on you, but I seeing you like that made me hot! Please Fuck Me!" She said with begging tears as she began to take off her shirt.

Natsu turned to Irene and asked her opinion "Just do it, I've told you can do it with others as long as you do not forget me" she immediately kissed his mouth.

Natsu smiled at her response and walked towards Bisca and immediately locked her mouth with his as the green haired woman immediately responded and kissed back, their mouths begin to clash with each other but Natsu pushed her to the mattress while continuing to kiss her and shortly released her making the mother sigh.

*Stripp

*krakkkkk!

Natsu released her of her clothes by breaking them, Irene chuckled at seeing this as she masturbated with a sigh of pleasure.

But Natsu was silent and stood straight up showing his already hardened and wet penis from another the liquids of another woman's womb "Suck it!" he ruled.

Bisca directly obeyed, she rubbed his lower part making Natsu moan as she could feel the manly aroma that made her crazy and started licking Natsu.

"Ohhh, shit!" Natsu moaned deliciously as he felt the touch of her wet tongue on his cock.

Bisca kept licking Natsu's cock until it was even wetter and immediately put it all into her mouth making him groan, Natsu felt her tongue move along and make slurping notices soft as he stroked her hair making Bisca express her happiness by moaning.

Natsu held her head and forced it all into her narrow and wet throat, Bisca was shocked by this rough action but she accepted it all as both of her hands played and twisted her nipples.

"Ohhh Great man!" Natsu moaned even faster, closing his eyes while holding back this pleasure as to not orgasm while keeping both hands of his hands on top of her head as to not let her mouth escape from his penis.

Bisca can only bubble up in a fast way as Natsu forced her fucking throat around his prick.

Natsu held his breath as he knows he cannot hold it anymore and held her head tightly while shouting "CUMMMMINGGGG!" he immediately brutally fired the white fluid into her throat and forced her to swallow it all.

Bisca lighted her eyes in shock as she felt how the warm shot ruined and destroyed her throat, she tried to accept all and swallow it but it was too much so it started to flow out of her mouth.

She still tried to swallow it all but the delicious and wonderful taste made her climax with a moan of excitement. She released him, letting splatter on her face

"ohhhhh Good! Natsu!" she moaned as her face and her hair was covered with the white sperm mask, while opening her mouth again and drinking all of the delicious seeds.

Irene just played with her own body and stared at Bisca's expression "Hmmmmn! You got a crazy stamina Natsu ahhhh!" she sighed as her finger was inserted into her own vagina "Please after this, you have to fuck me again! Ohhhh!" her sighs grow faster.

"Do not worry I will not forget you" Natsu replied with a happy smirk, he became the luckiest man for fucking two MILFs simultaneously. He returned to Bisca whose still swallowing cum

"It's delicious, you are a sperm God!" Bisca sighed happily and swallowed all that remained on her face.

Natsu grinned at her reaction "So, after this you'll be mine? If I want to, you will be naked and open for me no matter where it is?" he wiped her face with his penis.

"Yes Please!" Bisca whimpered little while closing her eyes as the words had made her body feel hot again "I do not care, use me wherever you want and to your heart's content, I want to feel this big and long penis fit into my body, I'm very horny for this beautiful cock!" Natsu grinned happily, her last reply was enough to satisfy him.

"Okay, then would you like it if I put this penis into your butt?" he rubbed his smooth cock head against her puckered hole which made Bisca sigh deliciously "ANSWER! ME!" he gave a loud blast that made her butt tremble.

"Yesssss!" Bisca moaned in joy as her ass was slapped by Natsu "Please! Stick that Beautiful Dick! In My Dirty Ass!" she pleaded with full joy.

She turned and started to shake her ass from left to right, while spreading her cheeks with her hands "Stick it here, open me wide"

Natsu gave a small smirk, his hands held and squeezed her Butt which made the green haired MILF sigh softly. He could see her black and dark asshole and instantly licked it by moving his tongue over it.

Bisca flashed her eyes when she felt Natsu's tongue touch her anus "Ahhhhhhhh! FUCKKKKK!" she moaned in pleasure because of the incredible sensation.

Natsu continued to lick her butthole as he felt the sweet flavor coming out of her. Bisca whimpered louder and he didn't care as kept licking her beautiful asshole, while continuing to squeeze her butt, making sure to leave everything wet and slick before stopping his tonguing.

He positioned his penis right on her asshole, and shortly, without further ado, he stuffed all his cock into her asshole. Natsu moaned as he felt the narrow and wet sensation, he tried to resist the instinct to cum first.

Bisca's eyes bulged, her body trembled in orgasm as Natsu brutally put himself in her big ass, she could not help but shout "OHHHH! FUCK MY ASS!" she whimpered more tightly, feeling all the pleasures that had spread through her body.

Natsu started to move his hips and quickly hit her anus, he felt Bisca's inside which was as narrow and wet as Irene's. Is it possible for any Adult Ladies to be as tight as this? Or is it because their ex-husbands never gave them sexual experiences like this?

"Myy! You ruined it" Irene chuckled at Bisca's Expression of pleasure "I hope after this you still have a lot of stamina because I'm still horny" she showed him her wet vagina.

Natsu continued to move his hips, while holding her hands before slowly hitting her butt, Bisca continued to whimper stupidly with full enjoyment because Natsu attacked all parts that made her wild.

Natsu saw her boobs bounce every time he moved, and he didn't stop to choose or squeeze them because he moved his hands and inserted two fingers into her already slippery and wet Vagina.

"YES! FUCK MY PUSSY! USE YOUR FINGERS!" Bisca whimpered louder as his finger massaged her pussy, slowly rubbing through her skin with his cock "Ahhhh yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she sighed with pleasure.

Bisca can only be silent while sighing, Natsu treatment filled her body of pleasure. Her eyes spin upward, her mouth opened, her tongue stuck out, her breathing increased and her eyes couldn't focus because Natsu attacked all parts that were sensitive, he really made her crazy with this enjoyment.

Natsu felt something and he knew he was going to climax and speeds up his hip movement, while Bisca kept on moaning crazy and unnerved shouts "Ohhhh fuckk! I 'm cummingg!" with a single push he immediately fired his white fluid into her butt.

Bisca's eyes spun upward, feeling the sensation of his warm seed shooting into her butt, she just opened her mouth receiving all the pleasures that came into her body as she just whimpered with long and silent breaths, this sensation was absolutely delicious and the best in her life.

"God damn it!" Natsu moaned as he continued firing his seeds into her butt while he pulled her green Hair and kissed her with full Lust. The woman hugged Natsu's head and opened her mouth letting him do whatever he wanted "It's Fucking Great!" he released her possessions and let Bisca lie limp on the mattress.

"Y-yess!" Bisca sighed heavily with a stupid smile face.

"Ohhhh Natsu!"

Natsu looked back and remembered that there's more women needing of pleasure "Yess Irene-Chan?" he grinned as he saw how womb juice flowed out of her vagina freely.

"Please! Stick in that beautiful cock in my poor pussy!" Irene pleaded with a whore's expression as both of her hands squeezed her big breasts.

"How can I say no if my slutty teacher pleads like that" said Natsu as he approached her and picked her up before inserting his penis into her vagina and began fucking her in the air.

"Yeah! It's so big!" Irene moaned, full of pleasure when Natsu struck her pussy up to her womb, her expression was a heavy blush and an opened mouth "Please Honey! Fuck My Pussy Harder!" she pleaded with unfocused eyes.

Natsu moaned time and time again as he was brutally fucking her. Her pussy was as narrow as always and it had his cock hooked to it. He could see her bouncing breasts in the air every time he moved his hips up.

Bisca immediately woke up after a short rest and she i embraced Natsu from behind "Please, do not leave me like this" she kissed his mouth with lust and battled tongues with him.

Natsu continues to vigorously destroy Irene's vagina while his mouth clasps with Bisca's ,and afterwards he climax and shot semen into Irene, his cum getting up to her womb which made Irene moan. The fun didn't stop as he turned towards Bisca and started fucking her on the floor, making the woman shout back again like a bitch.

For hours on there was no other sounds that moans, sighs, and screams from the chamber as they kept on doing it wild beasts. After a few hours of fucking each other and clashing with each other they were finally done leaving Natsu's room a bit messy after their activities.

He stared at the two hot MILFs lying on the floor with their eyes closed, tired after several hours doing that. Their bodies, hair, face, and breasts were covered by white cum. Their vaginal and ass holes were dripping with, as their owners breathed with smiles on their faces, he felt like the most fortunate man in the world for being able to see this.

And how couldn't he feel like that, he now had a slutty Milf teacher and naughty Milf mommy who he loved him and let him fuck them non stop.

"Hufftt! This is really tiring, tomorrow I have to go to school" Natsu said as he took them to the mattress and enveloped them before he cleaning all the white fluid attached to their bodies, their faces looking peaceful at that moment "Okay, I need to take this smell off me" and he immediately rushed to the bathroom.

.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

.

\- **Cafetaria** ( **Time Rest** )

"How can you say it's the best? It's really sick"

"Huh, you're just too weak, it's the same as any other genre"

"He really has a mental disorder?"

"I told you NTR is the best!"

"Explain how is NTR the best genre?"

"Huh, it's just hard to describe its awesomeness"

"Awesomeness?"

"It's better than vanilla"

"Hah, genres like those have no drama and no fun "

"Incest it's the best, Mother or Sister And Son hahah "

'They're really talking about things that suck' Natsu sweatdropped as he heard, and understood, the discussion that those who were beside him we having, trying to just ignore it 'I do not know if they just don't have any shame' on the table were 4 people: Bickslow, Freed, Warren, and Max.

"What the hell? Are you kidding me?" said Max in Protest as his opinion was not shared "Listen to me, NTR is the best thing especially if their boyfriend or husband is not at home, things like are interesting, special when there is a gangbang involved" he laughed innocently.

"Okay, but it really makes my brain hurt" Warren said "Imagine if it happened to you with girlfriend or your Wife suddenly being with another man or worse with a lot of men"

"Huh, you are taking it too seriously" said Max before drinking juice "It's just anime, you do not have to think about it so much" he said with a perverted grin on his face "I like MILFs, they are the best, because are married and have cute desires for women their age "

'Truly' Natsu seemed to agree with the first part statement of the man with the bowl style hair, such a thing is natural because he felt this with his duo of MILFs who became his girlfriends.

"Huh, spoken like a true virgin, MILFs are more seductive" Warren said "Even though they've done it with other men they are always ready to fuck some more with young men, they are whores to the heart"

"Like you've ever fuck MILF in the real world" Bickslow said with his tongue sticking out

"Maybe in the imaginary world, hahahaha" Freed laughed satisfied "Or maybe Max prefers the Genre of Traps "

"Or futa?" said Bickslow "hmmmm! Maybe even Yaoi"

"Okay enough" Max sweatdropped.

"Why don't I give you the Doujin Emergence Link?" Bickslow said grinning "Could help you relieve or eliminate some of your stress?"

"No way! Fucking hell!" Max shouted while giving them the middle finger "Imagining things like that really make me traumatized and sad! Even reading that I cannot masturbate" he still remember the end of the story.

"It really destroys mind and the soul" Warren agreed "No relief, just a lot of tears falling "

"Oi ! Oi ! Oi ! Let's talk about what's more important than discussing the Pervert thing like that." Gray shouted annoyed at their unhappy discourse "I'm sick of hearing about you guys about Hentai !"

"Ahhh, you are so gay" said Bickslow casually and shortly as Elfman stood up and shouted.

"They're really less than unmanly!" said Elfman as he raised his hand "Oh, Natsu what about the Game you bought?"

"I've reached chapter seven and it's really thrilling for the heart" Natsu replied as he was really content to play the Game.

"Huh, you prefer the easiest level" Gajeel said instead trying to provoke a fuss "Try Hard Level and you'll know how hard it is to play that game" Natsu is not hooked and chooses just shrug in a 'I don't care; manner.

Natsu suddenly looked back towards the door, seeing nothing. This had been the third time this week that he had felt someone watching him but as soon as he looked around the feeling disappeared, it was creepy

Out nowhere a girl who approached them, her blond hair with pigtails moving with her steps. Her black round eyes and breast size E-Cup got the attention of Natsu as he knew this girl, she was the daughter of the rich royal noble Heartfilia family, Lucy Heartfilia.

"Ohh, what's up Luce?" Natsu asked the girl.

"I was sent here by the order of Erza" Lucy replied with a blush because of her nickname "You are called into her room to talk about some important matters"

Gajeel whispered to Natsu "What have you done now stupid?"

"I do not know" Natsu replied with a shrug as he couldn't think of any mistake he made that would wake the girl's Devil's side up "Okay, I'll go there" Lucy understood and went straight away.

"What do you think Erza wants to do to Natsu?" asked Elfman curiously.

"I do not know" Gajeel answered seemingly indifferent. "Ahh, maybe something strange thing, again"

"I better go" said Natsu getting "It was pleasure hearing about your depravities on public" said Natsu sarcastically to his friends who flipped him off simultaneously as he walked away.

.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

.

\- **Council Room's**

*tok *tok *tok

"Come in"

Upon hearing Natsu's answer entered. Immediately he registered a girl of his age sitting in a chair, with a regular expression for her face, a glare and an aura of intimidation but Natsu is calm as he has known her for a long time so it doesn't affect him anymore.

Erza Belserion, a beautiful young girl with scarlet red hair. She has a slim body and was wearing a white shirt wrapped in a red vest while wearing a striped short skirt, white stockings and red shoes. She had a pair of glasses on that suited her and a pair of GG-Cup breasts. It can be said that she is very similar to her Mother, Natsu called Erza a young version of the redhead goddess.

"Uhmmm! Erza did I do something wrong?" Natsu asked rather doubtfully.

"Nothing, just sit there" Erza shook her head, and Natsu did so, the girl took a calming breath before she started to speak "I just want to talk privately, this is not a school related business"

"Personal?" Natsu does not understand.

Erza took out her phone turned it towards Natsu "I want to know how can you explain this?" she showed him a video.

Natsu turns his eyes to the video, and not an ordinary video as it was of two different people having sex on the middle of a table, the woman was a voluptuous redhead that was moaning her lungs out while the man, who had pink hair thrust into her with vigor.

Natsu paled immediately.

"So, Natsu can you explain why my mom is having sex with you?" said Erza with a rather stern voice and stifled anger, when she first discovered this her heart had hurt.

"Where did you get this?" Natsu was surprised, he wanted to tell Erza about his relationship in the near future but looks like it's too late.

"That's not important and it's none of your business!" said Erza with a death glare "Answer my question, Why are you fucking my mom?" she shouted very angry and upset.

Natsu was silent as he knew this couldn't be buried "Your mom and I have a relationship" he replied steadily and prepared to accept the risk.

"Since when?" Erza asked again not believing what she heard.

"It's been a long time" Natsu replied just before a hand stroke against his cheek.

*Slap!

Natsu held his cheek, flushed by Erza's hard slap "What the hell are you doing Erza?" he moaned very annoyed.

"What does it look like?" Erza shouted, how could he talk like that after what happened "Why are you fucking my mother?"

"We love each other, why are you concerned about that?" Natsu said as he felt the tension floating in the air, making his skin crawl.

"Bullshit!" Erza looked incredulous at what he said "You do not love my mother! You are using her for your own pleasure! Asshole! Perverted Pig!"

"My love for her is real" Natsu snarled back, losing his patience and becoming exhausted "If I wasn't why would I be in a serious relationship with your mother? I really love her"

*sniff *Sniff

"Really?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you love my mom and not me?" Erza asked her voice was hoarse and she seemed to want to cry.

"What are you saying? I don't understand" said Natsu as he put up a puzzled face.

"I love you damn it!" Erza shouted angrily, she immediately grabbed Natsu's collar and shook his body "I like you, not just as friends. After I heard your answer I felt sick! Tell me, why did you chose my mother and not me?" she started crying out all her emotions out.

Natsu was shocked to see her crying "You want to know why? Because of the way you are"

"What?" Erza wiped her wet cheeks.

"When we went to school I had feelings for you and wanted to tell you about it but you never gave me room to talk to you" Natsu said he just laughed at the funny memory "Every time I wanted to try and tell you how I felt, you were close to Jellal" he smiled sadly at her "You looked so happy with that guy, a lot of people said you were dating so after that I chose to back off, because I didn't want to disturb your relationship together"

Erza's expression was empty, her eyes covered by her hair. Erza clenched her fists, hearing this she felt guilty "I-I didn't know… I'm sorry" at that time she liked Jellal and did not realize Natsu's feelings, but after breaking up with him the feelings for the pink haired man grew up "If only I had been closer to you then, maybe it will not be like this"

"It doesn't matter, the past is the past" Natsu said calmly and smiled as he took out a handkerchief from his pocket "No need to cry like this. The Erza I know its not like this, she is strong" he wiped her tears as she blushed at his gesture.

"I'm happy for you, please make my mom happy" said Erza as she smiled in agreement with her mother's relationship despite her heart aching, she was trying so hard to stay brave "Though, I can't love you anymore" she whispered, but Natsu heard her.

Natsu immediately pulled Erza's arm and kissed the tip of her mouth. Erza is deeply shocked with Natsu's act, she tried to push him but couldn't and the kiss remained until Natsu released.

"Why Natsu? ... Don't you love my mother?" said Erza with a small blush, she could not believe Natsu acted like that "You are cheating and ignoring my mother's feelind? she started to get angry again.

Natsu immediately replied "No, after all your mommy said she didn't care if I went out with other women" the scarlet haired girl was shocked, by what her mother said "You want to live with me after we graduate?"

Erza looked away, her face flushed before she nodded slowly. Natsu chuckled and brought her face forward before kissing her slowly.

Erza was shocked by Natsu's actions who locked her mouth with his. Erza received his kiss and as she backed away in a relaxed way. Natsu could feel her sweet mouth, a strawberry flavor making his tongue crawl with delight.

Their mouths were clashing with each other, Natsu's arms embracing her head while Erza's arms were hugging his back. They started to battle to see who could take control which resulted in Erza loosing and being surprised that Natsu was so good at kissing.

Natsu's hand moves to her buttocks, and stroked her butt gently before squeezing hard which made Erza opened her mouth and sighed slowly.

Erza closed her eyes losing the kissing match, she opened her mouth receiving his rough attack to her insides, enjoying it and hugging him harder.

Natsu began to suckle on her mouth with his tongue as Erza sighed small breaths. He played with her tongue. He continued to suck her mouth deliciously while his hands continued to squeeze her butt.

Erza felt herself moan into his mouth, her body being taken over by the same man who had fucked her mother and only God knew how many more women. It was wrong, it was bad but the rebellious part of herself shouted that it didn't matter, the taboo of it only made it better.

Natsu let go of the kiss which let Erza sighing in pleasure "Where do you want to do it? On top of the table? Floor? Or the sofa?" he did not expect anything like this to happen after having sex with her mother, but now he's having sex again with the woman's daughter, he's really a lucky guy.

Erza walks straight and sits on the couch "Come here Natsu, I'm ready, fuck me like you fucked my mother" she opened her shirt and showed him her bouncing boobs, Natsu licked his mouth like a predator seeing her big boobs, not as big as her mother's, with a softer looking with pink colored nipples.

Natsu released his top and walked towards her. Erza blushed when she saw Natsu's athletic body with 6 boxes on his stomach, which she thought was pretty sexy "Damn! You are so beautiful" he played and played with her breasts, though they were not as good as her mother's, they were softer "I'm glad it's mine"

"Hmmmn! Yes!" Erza moaned with pleasure because her breasts were played with by Natsu, the touch of his warm hand made her sigh again.

Natsu twisted her bouncing boobs and played with them directly by licking her right nipple making Erza sigh again while is other hand started to plays with the other nipple, the scarlet haired girl sighing fast. "Ohhhh Goodddddd!" Erza whimpered because of Natsu's wet tongue touching her sensitivity parts while she just sat there, stroking his hair "Please! Suck my nipples!" she begged.

Natsu obeyed what she said and nuzzled her left nipple, while turning the other one nipple which made Erza whimper deliciously while hugging his head tightly and letting him play with her breasts at will.

Natsu held her hands while his mouth was busy poking her nipples making Erza sigh with full enjoyment. Natsu started sucking on her nipples, trying to take out her milk.

Erza didn't stop moaning while Natsu sucked both of her nipples with his wet mouth as she hugged Natsu's head and continued to force him to give her pleasure.

"Hahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Erza moaned longingly after holding her orgasm for so long "It's Fucking Great Natsu!" her face already flushed.

Natsu smirked at Erza orgasms exactly like her mother, finally finding something they have in common. He shook his head as he tried to focus on the beautiful girl. He sat straight ripped her skirt off, enjoying how he pink and small pussy glitter with cum that he forced out of her.

She blushed and tried to cover herself.

"You do not need to be embarrassed and cover yourself Erza" Natsu said as he moved her hand away with a clear grin on his face when he saw Erza's reaction "Besides you have a beautiful pussy" he immediately landed his tongue on her vagina.

"AHHHH! FUCK!"

Erza screamed loudly as his tongue touched the sensitive part as his delicious hands twisted her own nipples. Natsu started licking Erza's insides.

"Ohhhh ~ God! Natsuuuu!" Erza sighed wildly at his touch, the sensations made her body hot as she held Natsu's head and forces him to continue giving her pleasure with his oral skills 'Uhhhhh! Now I know what it feels like and this is beyond my expectations fuckkk' Natsu continues licking her sticky and slimy vagina with a really sweet womb juice taste, different from her mother as she had this strawberry flavor, only natural considering Strawberry Cake is her favorite food.

Erza felt something coming out, she knew she is close to cumming so she forced Natsu to lick her wet vagina "Ohhhh Gooddd! Cummmingggggg!" she whimpered after releasing the mighty orgasm that was like a Tsunami.

Natsu saw her thick uterus as she burst out, he licked and cleaned all of the cum juice that he could "It's Fucking Great Natsu!" Erza sighed softly, her breath severed and as she blushed

"True, but I do not think it's fair that you enjoy it alone?" said Natsu with a devil's grin "What if now I am the one who enjoys your service?"

Erza understand what he meant and she moved out of the way as Natsu sat on the couch. She goes down to her knees and opened his pants as Natsu's cock stood up hard "Holy shit! I'ts Huge!" she immediately blushed when she saw his size and imagined if it would into her pussy, his penis exceeds the size of the cocks in hentai movies.

"You think I'm small anymore? No fucking Hell!" Natsu grinned devilishly "Even your mother moaned like slut when I stuck this inside her" he still remembered her expression, unfortunately he forgot to take a picture of her face like that.

Erza started wiping Natsu's balls with her hands, and soon she licks them up and moistens them all with her tongue as she made Natsu moan, she saw his reaction and moaned internally 'Ohhh, good it's smell so manly!' Erza sighed heavily because of the strong aroma of his penis which made her a little crazy, prove of it was that she put all of his penis inside her mouth.

"Oh Shit! Keep Sucking! You Bitch!" Natsu moaned deliciously, feeling his penis being devoured into her mouth "I'll be sure to load my seed in your stomach!" she moaned happily around him.

Erza kept moving down and up on his long penis, she felt Natsu's hand holding her head and pressing her down, forcing her to swallow it all into her throat making Natsu moan in pleasure as he felt her narrow throat. Erza tried to pull back but Natsu restrained her head.

*Glurkk *Glurkk *Glurk *Glurk

Natsu forced Erza's head to keep moving as he started to brutally fuck her throat to the point that Erza's vision became blurry and her lungs started to burn.

"Cummmmmingg!" Natsu shouted while firing his seed liquor into her throat while his hands forced her head to stick to his member.

*Gulp *gulp *Gulp *Gulp

Erza was forced to swallow the huge sperm shot into her throat, she tried to swallow it all but this was out of the question because Natsu's cock didn't stop shooting white liquid which made Erza choke.

She tried to escape but Natsu held her head so she was forced to swallow what she could and what she couldn't rain out of her mouth. Her eyes rolled wildly around as she felt herself being choked to death by cum.

Erza immediately removed Natsu's penis from her mouth, she was going to shot angrily but was interrupted by a white shot on her face which made Erza sighed heavily while receiving everything that he directed at her. Her face presented a heavy blush as she started to swallow everything gladly

"Gooddd! You! Are Crazy Natsu!" Erza moaned heavily, starting to clean her face "It's Like God ~ Sperm !" she moaned pleased

Natsu grinned at her reaction "I know, I'm crazy but we're just starting" he wiped his penis "How about you Ride my cock?"

"Of course"

Erza did what he said, and held Natsu's penis before plunging herself on it, starting to move her hips down slowly "OHHHHHHH FUCKING GOD! ~ It's So Big!" her eyes started spinning upward because of his Size, is the first time something so big goes into her vagina.

Natsu moaned with full of pleasure, he felt his cock get into her slippery and wet vagina. He felt like Erza was a virgin because ten times tighter than her mother and Bisca.

"Ohhhhh Fuck! It's feels Good!" he moaned with madness because it hit all the sensitive parts. Natsu just laid his hands behind his head while enjoying the sensation of this girl who was riding his cock like a whore, his two hands moving to her ass and started helping her move quickly.

"FUCK!"

Erza whimpered as he reached her deepest part, long cock destroying her poor pussy. Her body was hot and burning but she could not stop moving her hips 'It's hitting! ~ My! Womb!' the expression on her face was smiling one with a mix of pleasure and innocence.

Natsu grinned as he saw Erza's moaning expression, it being really slut, just like her mother. He kept moving her hips and felt her wet and hot Vagina, he saw her womb's juice bursting out of her Vagina every time Erza moved her Hips.

Erza's mind couldn't focus at all, Natsu stroked all the sensitive parts up to her womb, her eyes were spinning upward, her mouth is opened with her tongue protruding out and her face flushed "Ohhhhh fuck me harder please!" she moaned like crazy, this was so delicious she didn't want to stop.

"Oh, do not worry I will" Natsu went back to fuck her hard making Erza whimper. He saw her bounce with every move as he started to suck her moving tits.

"Ahhhhh! Yes suck! My Nipples !" Erza whimpered louder because his tongue touched her hardened and sensitive nipple. Her mind was completely mad because Natsu continued to play with her body endlessly.

Natsu continued to nip and suck on her nipples, while her hips continued to move quickly, up and down, which made Erza whimper as she hugged his head tightly trying not to faint while she continued receiving pleasure that spread throughout her body.

The scarlet's haired girl continued to jump, unable to stop. Her vision was completely blank because Natsu's cock which kept on brutally destroying her vagina as tears came out of her eyes "Ahhh it feels so good! Please Harder!" she smiled happily with unfocused eyes and a blushing face.

Natsu stopped sucking her nipples as he felt something coming out "Fuck! Something is coming, here we go!" he quickly moved his body up which made her bounce faster and orgasm "Cummmingggg!" he screamed as he shot his sperm inside her.

Erza swung her eyes as she felt the many sperm shots, his cock bursting like a water hose into her vagina as she embraced Natsu's head and kissed him passionately 'It's so Fucking much!' she closed her eyes as she felt the pleasurable sensations that kept firing into her womb endlessly 'I Love Him' she sighed happily in his mouth.

Natsu released his kiss "Hahahaha you're the best Erza" he laughed while playing with her breasts.

"You are the best!" Erza sighed as her brown eyes looked at him lovingly "My pussy is being broken by your delicious seed!" she held her stomach that felt full and warm with sperm Natsu inside it.

"I love you" Natsu smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too" Erza hugged Natsu and rested her head on Natsu's chest "Please let me rest a little, this was really tiring" she closed her eyes.

"Okay" Natsu hugged her back and gave into her warmth "But we have to fix up soon because I have to go to class"

"Okay"

.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

.

\- **Kitchen** ( **Night Day** )

"OHHHH FUCKK! IT'S FEEL GOOD!"

Bisca screamed loudly with full enjoyment. Her eyes spinning upward as her mouth remained wide open, trying to hold back her shouts as she and Natsu were fucking on the kitchen of their apartment.

Natsu moaned, his hands holding her hips while moving his waist forward and backward as he fucked her from behind with firm and never-ending movements.

After he had his pleasure with the scarlet haired girl he returned to work as usual and then went home where he saw a green haired woman, wearing only Pajamas and underwear, sitting on a table with a vibrator stuck in her vagina with a horny expression, which meant that he automatically could not hold back.

And now its 9 o'clock of the night they've been fucking each other for hours, clashing with each other, which justified the fucked stupid expression on Bisca's face as he hit her from behind

"Damn! You Horny Bitch! " Natsu moaned with pleasure as he slapped her flushed ass, his other hands now squeezing her poking breasts while he pounded on her vagina "Well! You begged for my cum babe, here it comes" he squeezed her breasts hard.

"Yessss Please!" Bisca screamed very loudly as her view turned dark because Natsu attacked all of the sensitive spots, so she was rightly forced to continue to orgasm "Please .. Cum inside me, Ahhhh" she moaned again.

Natsu felt something wanting to get out and speed up the pace of his movements, and shortly he shouted "TAKE MY SEED! WHORE!" with a single push he fired his white liquid.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! ~ So Much!" Bisca whimpered longingly, her body trembling as she felt the incredible sensation of his cum going into her womb. She felt Natsu pull her hair and Bisca hugged his head passionately kissing him with Love "Hmmmmppppp!" she felt her stomach full of his warm seeds.

Natsu let go of her mouth which let Bisca sigh a little "I know you can't refuse this"

"More! Please! More!" Bisca pleaded with love, her breath was severed and her expression was that of a whore happily fucked by a real man.

"Let's Go to Bed!" Natsu picked her up bridal style and made her cry out cutely "I'm going to make you faint so be prepared" he said as he took her to his room.

And soon there were the sounds of moans and skin slapping.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **And finished. I'm really tired and writing this because I'm doing in Mobile instead of Computer so, sorry if there's a bit of delay so see ya !**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**

 **MBR : Animeuniverse0229**


	4. just info

Information :-)

(A/N) : Hey, Long time see, im sorry for you are all, and sorry for No Update so, i have something tell you guys.

I have bad News because my beta reader give up became beta reader this is fic and very busy his working so, i asking you guys

*it's okay i'm update this is fic? but my writting and grammar not very good or i must hiatus now and not update again so that must waiting someone interisting became beta reader this is fic?

So, i'm waiting answer from You're all

P.s : If someone interisting my beta reader please PM


End file.
